Los demonios no son siempre malvados
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: Yaoi(KyosukexTenma y YuuichixFuretsu)En este fic encontrareis las increibles historias que les pasaran a dos demonios y dos chicos como conviviran todos estos y los lazos que se iran forjando
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que hice asi que no sean duros conmigo onegai pero siempre acepto sugerencias para mejorarlo y todo eso yaa nee~~

Lo que se encuentra en_ cursiva_ son los pensamientos

''La leyenda cuenta que en el fondo del bosque al norte de la ciudad de Syinc hay una mansión la cual siempre esta envuelta en una niebla la cual no permite ni ver un centímetro delante de ti;en ella habitan aquellos espíritus incapaces de irse en paz y se dice que sus guardianes son dos demonios que se comen a cada ser viviente que pasa por allí''

Estas eran las historias que les habían contado a Kyosuke y Yuuichi Tsurugi cada vez que preguntaban por la mansión. Estos dos jóvenes de 14 y 17 años respectivamente no creían en hechos sobre naturales o inexplicables para ellos todo tenia una razón científica. Y este caso no seria diferente o eso creían...

Toda la información que habían recolectado les parecía por un lado a Kyosuke absurda y a su hermano incomprensible como tanta gente creía en algo que ni siquiera saben si es cierto.

Así que viendo que con esto no llegaba a ninguna parte decidieron ir a hacer los ver que esas cosas solo existían en mitos y leyendas. Asi fueron a la posada donde se hospedaban a por provisiones.

Kyosuke:*con una venita en la frente*Hemos perdido el tiempo recolectando una información inservible

Yuuichi:Es extraño que tanta gente crea en una leyenda de hace mas de dos siglos aunque eso no quiere decir que sea información inservible Kyosuke.

Kyosuke:ja dime que nos han aportado esas historias de viejos

Yuuichi:*ignorando al menor entra a la posada*Perdone nos vamos de viaje y queremos pagar la cuenta y conseguir unas provisiones

X:Aquí tienen unas provisiones y su cuenta espero hayan tenido una buena estancia

Yuuichi:gracias

Kyosuke:*susurrandolo lo cual el hombre no pudo oír pero Yuuichi si*en este lugar mugroso quien puede descansar

Una vez se fue el propietario

Yuuichi:Kyosuke-lo mira como reprochandole-no se habla así a los demás

Kyosuke:no me importa que me oigan-indiferente-

Yuuichi:_Este chico no tiene caso. _Creo que es hora de irnos

Kyosuke:ya era hora de que empezara la aventura-con su minúscula sonrisa de RBD-

Yuuichi:para esto sigues siendo un niño

Kyosuke:nii-chan¡

Tras esto se comenzaron a adentrar en el bosque. Pasadas unas horas decidieron parar unos minutos a descansar,pero de repente una niebla los envolvió quedándose dormidos.

Al despertar se encontraron con la mansión que estaban investigando y entraron a ella con precaucion pero la puerta se cerro tras ellos

X1:!¿Quienes sois?¡-les hablo un chico peli-anaranjado con los ojos rojos al cual los pies no le tocaban el suelo-

Los chicos no podian contestar se les habia hecho un nudo en la garganta,Hasta que vieron la sangre en las manos del chico. No habia oportunidad de escape pero vieron una puerta y se adentraron en ella intentando escapar.

Llegaron a un salon en el cual habia un rastro de sangre y a un chico de cabello castaño tumbado en el sofa retorciendose de dolor y sangre saliendole de la aparecio el chico peli-anaranjado otra vez y se puso frente al otro.

X1:No permitire que le volvais a hacerle daño a mi amigo

El mayor de los Tsurugi le iba a contestar cuando el chico herido respondio:

X2:Furetsu,no son ellos-entonces al chico peli-anaranjado se tranquilizo y se desvelaron unos ojos amarillos y azules

Furetsu:-sus pies tocaron el suelo por primera vez y se fue a ayudar a su compañero-

X1:-se intento levantar pero su pierna le dolia demasiadoy su amigo lo sento otra vez-Siento todo esto mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma-dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer debido al dolor al tiempo que abria sus ojos hasta ahora cerrados revelando unos ojos azules metalicos-y este de aquí es Furetsu Hayami-señalo a su compañero

Kyosuke miro al chico y algo en su corazon hizo que quisiera ayudarlo,asi que cogio su mochila,poniendo a Furetsu alerta,y saco un...

Que les parecio bueno espero sus reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Kyosuke miro al chico y algo en su corazón hizo que quisiera ayudarlo,así que cogió su mochila,poniendo a Furetsu alerta,y saco un...Botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Furetsu:-mirándolo mal-que es eso?que nos vas ha hacer?

Kyosuke no contesto pero Yuuichi si

Yuuichi:Es un botiquín y lo único que quiere mi hermano es ayudar a tu amigo.

Furetsu:-los mira no muy confiado pero accede-de acuerdo pero al mínimo que vea que le hacéis algo ra...

Yuuichi:tranquilo no haremos nada...Por cierto nosotros no nos hemos presentado yo soy Yuuichi tsurugi y este es mi hermano menor Kyosuke tsurugi

Mientras con Kyosuke y Tenma:

Tenma:ah duele-se quejo Tenma por el...dolor de la herida..¿que pensasteis malpensad s?

Kyosuke:Aguanta un poco sino ponemos algo de alcohol se te podría infectar

Tenma:hai-aguantandose los gemidos DE DOLOR por LA HERIDA

Kyosuke:-termina-ya esta y por cierto como te hiciste una herida tan profunda

Tenma:-baja la cabeza-

Furetsu oye la pregunta y responde por Tenma:

Furetsu:Los humanos le hirieron

Yuuichi:Porque?

Furetsu:Simple somos demonios ellos creen que los comeremos o algo parecido aunque nosotros no hacemos esas cosas se nos ha tachado así-dijo con una voz triste-Por eso pocas veces salimos de aquí y Tenma vio un conejito atrapado en una trampa y fue a salvarlo pero esos _malditos _cazadores le dispararon-dijo apretando los puños con coraje

Tenma:Furetsu no ocurre nada ademas no todos los humanos son malvados,ellos son personas hermosas

Furetsu:Pero Tenma...

Los dos humanos de la sala quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del muchacho oji-azul metálico, cualquiera en su posición hubiera odiado a aquellos que te dañaron

Yuuichi:Entonces sois demonios de verdad...La verdad sois muy diferentes a los de las historias mitológicas

Tenma:jejeje no es que esas historias sean mentira totalmente

Kyosuke:A que te refieres?

Tenma:-al pobre le apareció un sonrojo al escuchar la voz de el menor de los tsurugis-Bueno..esto..

a que en la antigüedad los demonios solían ser como en los libros pero al igual que los humanos evolucionasteis nosotros también-este se intento levantar pero perdió la fuerza en la pierna herida pero Kyosuke lo cogió a tiempo-

Kyosuke:deberías ir con mas cuidado y no hacer sobre esfuerzos

Tenma:-sonrojado como un tomate-hai arigato

Furetsu:Por cierto como habéis entrado aquí?

Yuuichi:Bueno íbamos por el bosque,nos sentamos a descansar y bueno nos desmayamos y aparecimos aquí

Furetsu:Pues entonces tenéis...-no terminó de decir la frase ya que se mareó siendo sujetado por Yuuichi antes de caer-

Tenma:Furetsu¡

Yuuichi:Que le ocurre?

Tenma:Cuando utilizamos demasiado nuestros poderes nuestro poder espiritual disminuye haciéndonos sentir muy cansados. Sera mejor que lo llevemos a su habitación

Kyosuke:-se agacha de espaldas a Tenma y este se le queda mirando-Vamos sube y nii-san que lleve al peli-naranjo a su habitación

Tenma:-sonrojado sonrie-arigato pero no hace falta yo puedo levitar como Furetsu

Kyosuke:-lo mira y se gira desviando la mirada con un mini pero super microscópico sonrojo-sube has dicho que usar vuestros poderes os cansa y ademas estas herido

Tenma:-sonríe estilo...Tenma-Hai

Tenma los guía a la habitación de Furetsu subiendo unas escaleras,los dos hermanos cada vez estaban mas sorprendidos no eran las típicas mansiones de los libros de miedo,era de colores celestes,blancos y naranjas... era verdaderamente hermosa.

Tenma:llegamos-señalando una habitación con la puerta naranja-

Al entrar vieron que los dos demonios vivían igual que unos adolescentes normales,la habitación era normal con las típicas cosas que encontrarías en un habitación

Yuuichi acostó al chico de ojos exóticos en la cama y se le quedó viendo,para el aquel chico en ese momento se veía mas como un ángel que un demonio

Tenma:-se queda viendo la escena y le susurra a Kyosuke-mejor no interrumpamos vamonos

El menor de los tsurugis salio de allí mas tarde le haría las preguntas necesarias al peli-castaño mientras tanto irían de vuelta al salón.

En la habitación de Furetsu,Yuuichi ni se percató de que su hermano y el pequeño demonio se habían ido. Entonces Furetsu comenzó a despertar,se fregó los ojitos como si fuera un niño pequeño y se fijo en el peli-azul a su lado

Furetsu-rojo como un tomate por la cercanía-ahhhhh-se cayó de la cama por el lado contrario al que estaba Yuuichi-

Yuuichi-mirandolo con una gota estilo anime-estas bien?

Furetsu:-sobándose la cabeza-hai-se fija que es su habitación-como he llegado aquí?

Yuuichi:Yo te he traído mientras Tenma-kun nos guiaba

Furetsu:Y donde están él y tu hermano?

Yuuichi:-se gira y se encoje de hombros-hace un momento estaban aquí-con una gota estilo anime-

Furetsu:-analizando la información-_él,un chico peli-azul muy sexy..pero que digo es solo amable eso amable si-_trataba de auto convencerse Furetsu-_un momento solos en una habitación...SOLOS¡_

AHHHHHH¡

Donde Tenma y Kyosuke:

Se escucho un _ahhhh_ proveniente de algún sitio y Tenma se comenzó a reír

Tenma:jajaja parece que Furestsu ha despertado

Kyosuke:Eso parece...Por cierto quería preguntart...

Aparece el chico de los ojos exóticos exaltado y con una venita en la frente y a un Yuuichi detrás intentando recuperar el aliento...Cuanto podía correr ese niño¡

Furetsu:Matsukaze Tenma tu,tu,tu-hacercandose con cada tu y este se escondía detrás de Kyosuke

Tenma:-con cara de inocente, aunque este niño lo es hasta que Kyosuke haga ''eso'' con él-Que he hecho yo ahora?-con falsas lagrimas-Yo solo quería que Furetsu-chan durmiera cómodo y donde más cómodo que su habitación

Furetsu:bueno..yo...esto..Tenma no llores si...

Tenma:solo si no te enfadas-sollozando,de mentira, claro-

Furetsu:ok

Mientras los hermanos Tsurugi pensaban como el peli-castaño controlaba al de ojos exóticos

Furetsu:Ahora que lo pienso antes de desmayarme iba a deciros que...


	3. Chapter 3

Furetsu:Ahora que lo pienso antes de desmayarme iba a deciros que tenéis un gran problema ya que la niebla sirve como un campo de seguridad y los humanos no pueden entrar aquí ya que cuando se adentran en la niebla la atraviesan como si esto no existiera.

Yuuichi:Y cual es el problema?

Tenma:que la barrera no volverá a abrirse hasta dentro de entr meses

Yuuichi:Lo dices de verdad?-este estaba debatiéndose entre si le alegraba el hecho de quedarse o le entristecía aunque tampoco tenia nada fuera de ese lugar-

Furetsu:hai

Kyosuke:Y que hacemos ahora si no podemos salir?

Tenma:Os tendreis que quedar aquí por un tiempo mas ,siento las molestias que os estamos causando-apenado-podéis sentiros como en vuestra casa.

Yuuichi:mas bien son las molestias que os causamos a vosotros

Tenma:jejeje a mi no me molesta la verdad es que esto es un poco solitario,ahora sera mas divertido

Furetsu:-rodando las ojos-lo que tu digas Tenma

Yuuichi:siento mucho los problemas que te causamos Furetsu-muy cerca de él

Furetsu:-se aleja rápidamente sonrojado-hai hai no hay problema. Será mejor que os enseñemos vuestras habitaciones ya es bastante tarde

Los chicos se fijaron al mirar por la ventana que era de noche. Y se encaminaron a el segundo piso.

Llegaron frente a una habitación con una puerta azul oscura

Furetsu:esta habitación será tuya Yuuichi Tsurugi

Yuuichi:-fijándose que la puerta esta frente a la de Furetsu-arigato y llámame solo por mi nombre

Furetsu:-desviando la mirada-ok -se gira a Tenma-Le enseñas tu la habitación al otro-y cerro la puerta de su habitación entrando en ella-

Tenma:hai. Buenas noches,Furetsu. Que descanses¡-mira a Yuuichi-Buenas noches a usted también Yuuichi-san

Yuuichi:Trátame de tu. Buenas noches Tenma-kun y a ti también Kyosuke

Kyosuke:buenas noches nii-san

Entonces Yuuichi entró a la habitación que le dieron.

Tenma:-aun a cuestas de Tsurugi-vamos nuestras habitaciones están por allí-señalando el lado contrario-

Llegaron a unas puertas una azul celeste y otra roja una frente a la otra

Tenma:La azul es la mía y la roja es la tuya-dijo señalándolas a la vez que las mencionaba-espero que te sientas cómodo-dijo bajando de la espalda de su ama...amigo eso amigo..por que poco-Aquí ya me las apaño,gracias por todo-Le da un beso en la mejilla-Si necesitas cualquier cosa me lo pides vale?-Entrando en su habitación-Buenas noches Tsurugi

Kyosuke:-que decir nuestro RBD estaba con una mano en la mejilla besada por el demonio y entonces se le formo esa sonrisa que tiene el de RBD total y soltó-Buenas noches Matsukaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha ver como empiezo? A si ya se...La luz se filtro a través de las cortinas de el menor de los Tsurugi quien dormía cómodamente hasta que el maldito sol que por alguna razón siempre te pega en los ojos y...bueno..en fin Kyosuke se despertó y con pocas ganas,como yo los lunes, se levanto y se vistió,ya que la noche anterior encontró un pijama en su habitación y se lo puso. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su hermano que salia de su habitación.

Kyosuke:Buenos días,nii-san

Yuuichi:Buenos días,Kyosuke como has dormido

Kyosuke:Mejor que en aquella posada

Yuuichi:Bueno vamos a ver que podemos desayunar.

Al bajar se encontraron con el chico de ojos exóticos viendo la Tv comiéndose un bol de cereales aun con pijama,cosa que le pareció demasiado tierno a nuestro peli-azul mayor y a quien vamos a engañar a cualquiera le parecería tierno.

Yuuichi:Buenos días Furetsu

Furetsu:-del susto que le dieron se atraganto con los cereales-cof cof

Yuuichi:Lo siento. Estas bien?

Furetsu:hai

Kyosuke:Matsukaze aun esta durmiendo?-dijo preguntando por el oji-azul,solo piensa en el uyyy-

Furetsu:No,supongo que estará en ese lugar

Tsurugis(los dos):Ese lugar?

Furetsu:hai si queréis desayunáis mientras yo me cambio y vamos-dijo el niño peli-naranja que se levanto de buen humor-Por cierto la cocina esta en la puerta continua al salón coged lo que queráis-y se fue en dirección al piso de arriba

Al pasar un momento nuestro chico de ojos exóticos bajo ya vestido y los peliazules acabaron de desayunar y salieron de la casa. Para los hermanos ya no era el mismo sitio,ahora la niebla ya no estaba y se podían apreciar unos hermosos prados verdes,arboles de todo tipo y un sol radiante pintado en el cielo azul. También se apreciaba un olor a agua de mar y Yuuichi quiso satisfacer su curiosidad.

Yuuichi:que es ese olor a agua de mar

Furetsu:eso es porque cerca de aquí esta el mar-dijo señalando al horizonte donde vieron una linia azul acompañada de arena-Buenos pues por esta senda llegaremos donde Tenma-dijo encaminadose por esta-

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz del día con un lago inmenso y a las orillas de este con los pies en el agua se encontraba Tenma jugando con una especie de perrito,unos pájaros en sus hombros y muchos animales mas

Kyosuke:Que es este lugar?

Furetsu:Este lugar es como el lugar donde se reúnen los espíritus de aquellos animales maltratados o asesinados por sus amos

Yuuichi:Que crueles

Furetsu:-iba a decir algo pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y continuo su relato-Tenma viene aquí casi siempre y cuida de esos espíritus,es como su lugar especial en el mundo.

Kyosuke se le queda mirando al castaño que estaba con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba jugando con los animalitos y su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Furetsu:Tenmaaaaa¡-llamándolo,este se gira y los saluda y flotando se acerca a ellos-

Tenma:Hola chicos como habéis pasado la noche?

Yuuichi:Muy bien gracias-entonces Tenma mira a Kyosuke y ve que tiene una mirada como reprochandole y deja de flotar-

Kyosuke:No deberías utilizar los poderes si estas herido

Tenma:gomen pero quería venir aquí y no quería molestar a nadie ya que todos estabais durmiendo,ademas de que esto es como un entrenamiento para aumentar mi poder espiritual

Kyosuke:Puedes entrenarte cuando te recuperes y-desviando la mirada con algo parecido a un sonrojo en sus mejillas- a mi no me molesta ayudarte así que-agachándose de espaldas a el-sube te llevare

Tenma:-como describirlo parecía un tomate andante-Pero yo no quiero molestarte siempre

Kyosuke:solo sube – queda identificado que era un sonrojo si lo mirabas con un microscopio-

Tenma:Arigato Tsurugi

Yuuichi:si pudiésemos conseguir unas muletas o una silla de ruedas

Tenma:silla de ruedas,muletas?que es eso?

A los Tsurugis les cayo una gotita por la frente...Como puede que no conozcan un botiquín o una silla de ruedas?¡

Kyosuke:la silla de ruedas es como un asiento con unas ruedas grandes para poder desplazarte si no puedes caminar y las muletas son como dos palos que sirven de apoyo para no caerte y poder caminar

Tenma:mmm...si pudiésemos ver una fotografía o un dibujo entre Furetsu y yo podríamos crearlo

Yuuichi:También podéis crear cosas?

Furetsu:Hai pero nuestros poderes aun son de categoría menor así que podemos crear cosas pequeñas

Yuuichi:Categoría menor?

Tenma:Es como una medición de lo que sabes acerca de magia y hay distintos distintos tipos empezando desde arriba

-Categoría suprema:Son los de mas alto rango y pueden hacer cualquier cosa

-Categoría mayor:Son aquellos que pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa pero su poder espiritual no es suficiente para realizarlas

-Categoría mediana:Es lo mas común y se obtiene a partir de los 15 años si pasas un examen(a Furetsu y a mi nos falta un año para intentar pasar)

-Categoría menor:Son aquellos graduados en las artes elementales o básicas,nosotros actualmente estamos en esta

-Categoría inferior:Son aquellos que aun no pueden controlar su poder espiritual y/o no conocen las artes básicas

Yuuichi:Es algo bastante complejo

Tenma:si jeje si te digo la verdad esto es solo formalidades para mi jeje

Furetsu:Claaaaro lo dijo el alumno prodigio

Tenma:Tu también lo eres ¿no?

Furetsu:Pero tu lo eres mas que yo

Kyosuke:Prodigios?¿-pregunto interrumpiendo la anterior discusión-

Furetsu:Seria como lo que vosotros llamáis genios nuestro poder espiritual es mayor a lo normal a los demás y aprendemos fácilmente la magia

Yuuichi:Volviendo a lo anterior sobre lo de Tenma si os hacemos un dibujo de esas cosas esta bien?

Furetsu:Si volvamos a casa a hacerlo

Tenma:Vale 10 segundos que me despida de mi amigos. SASUKE¡-Entonces apareció el perrito de antes pero de repente se hizo grande-Avísale a los demás que me marcho ya vendré a veros otro día ya nee~~-Ve como se marchan los animales a hacer sus propias cosas-Nos marchamos?

Al llegar a la mansión que a partir de ahora llamare casa porque me ahorro 3 letras¡,hicieron el dibujo de lo que querían pero cuando iban a hacerlo aparecer suena el estomago de Tenma

Furetsu:Otra vez no has desayunado-le pega un capón no muy fuerte en la cabeza-debes comer antes de salir así que a comer antes de hacer aparecer cualquier cosa-dijo mini-mama Furetsu-

Se fijaron en la hora y decidieron almorzar todos para después realizar el conjuro. Acabaron y se pusieron a hacer el conjuro.

Tenma:Yo controlador del viento

Furetsu:Yo dominador del fuego

Los dos:Pedimos que aparezcan las cosas que queremos-Y se concentro como una energía para después formar los objetos pero la onda de energía que produció la creación de estos los dos demonios salieron disparados en sentidos opuestos siendo cogidos cada uno por su respectivo Tsurugi,ya me entendéis-

Yuuichi/Kyosuke:Furetsu/Matsukaze estas bien?

Furetsu:hai estoy bien-sonriendole tiernamente a Yuuichi.

Tenma:yo estoy bien-dijo sentándose en el piso-pero creo que Furetsu a tenido un cambio de personalidad debido al shock producido por la onda-dijo con una gotita estilo anime mientras que veía como Furetsu abrazaba a Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:-siendo abrazado por Furetsu-_Esto es el cielo,no,Yuuichi concéntrate-Simplemente_ pobre chico lo que hace la pubertad+uke lindo-Bueno y como solucionaremos esto?

Tenma:Bueno...


	5. Chapter 5

enma:Bueno lo cierto es que no hay solución así que estará mas o menos 24 horas así

Yuuichi:-controlando su instinto viola-Furetsus(?)-Y eso es todo?No hay otra solución?

Tenma:-con una gotita estilo anime-Bueno...la hay...pero-sonrojado-no la puedo decir¡-se sube levitando a la silla de ruedas en un intento de huir de esa conversación pero esa cosa no se movía y se gira-Eto...como funciona esto

Kyosuke y Yuuichi con una gota estilo anime y Kyosuke se lo llevo de allí,tenia que atender ciertos asuntos con el castaño..Nada de contenido +18,por ahora.

Y bueno allí estaban nuestro querido o mas bien el querido niño de Misutore y el mayor de los Tsurugi sentados en el sofá con el peli-naranjo de ojos exóticos abrazado aun pero este ultimo con la cabeza gacha en el pecho del mayor.

Yuuichi:-se fija en Furetsu-ocurre algo-

Furetsu:-le mira con una carita de todo un uke y vemos a un Yuuichi sufrir una hemorragia nasal-Boku(yo)...Yuuichi-san me odia?

Yuuichi:-se pone serio..o todo lo serio que se puede ver una persona con un papel en la nariz reteniendo un sangrado nasal-Porque dices eso?

Furetsu:Porque parecía que odiara estar conmigo-agachando la cabeza sollozando-

Yuuichi:_Dios mio que he hecho para merecer esto_-el auto-control de Yuuichi es digno de admiración-

Furetsu:-se abraza a Yuuichi por el cuello escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor-Yo si quiere me alejare de usted pero no me odie por favor-lo mira con ojos llorosos-

Yuuichi:-Lo abraza más fuerte-Yo nunca he dicho eso,es imposible que te odie

Furetsu:entonces puedo estar junto a usted

Yuuichi:Si-el menor se acostó en sus piernas...no sucumbas Yuuichi no sucumbas-

Y volvemos con nuestra otra parejita que a que lugar decidieron huir nada mas ni menos que...a la habitación del peli-castaño donde se había formado un incomodo silencio que el peli-azul decidió romper

Kyosuke:Matsukaze

Tenma:-literalmente dio un salto al escuchar la voz del contrario-na-nani?

Kyosuke:Cual era la otra forma de que tu amigo volviera a la normalidad?-dijo acorralando al peli-castaño entre sus brazos y la pared(aclaremos que Tenma estaba sentado en la cama) imaginaos la escena-

Tenma:-Sonrojo a mil no solo por la pregunta sino por la cercanía,el aliento del mayor sobre su pelo,la posición en la que estaban-eto...yo...tenían que hacer...''eso''-a todo esto imaginaos a Tenma con los ojos en espiral,todo rojo,sin saber que decía...os hacéis una idea?-

Kyosuke:''Eso''?Que es ''eso''?-Bien que lo sabia pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba ese niño-

Tenma:Cuando...bueno...dos pe-perso-personas qui-quieren ha-hacer u-un bebe..-puff...,el niño se desmayó y nos encontramos la sonrisa de RBD de el peli-azul al tiempo que pensaba que había obtenido una buena forma de obtener información de aquel niño que hacia latir su corazón-


	6. Chapter 6

Llego el mediodía y bueno, que decir, nuestro querido Furetsu se encontraba haciendo la comida con un devantal rosa de volantes mientra cantaba

El peli-azul mayor se encontraba viendo la Tv o mas bien pasando canales ya que no hacían nada bueno y se levanto yendo hacia la cocina al sentir un agradable aroma y escuchar una melódica voz

Yuuichi:Cantas muy bien-dijo haciendo que el menor se cortara su dedito-

Furetsu:Itai(duele)-dijo cogiéndose el dedito y viendo la sangre-

Yuuichi:Lo siento déjame verlo-el menor se lo enseña y este se lo pone en la boca,como describir a Furetsu,un tomate andante un lindo tomate andante-Donde dejamos el botiquín?Se lo iré a preguntar a Kyosuke.

El peli-azul mayor y el oji-exotico subieron para preguntárselo pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kyosuke no estaba así que vieron en la de Tenma y se encontraron una hermosa imagen para todo ser humano y no tan humano que los viera. Kyosuke sentado el la cama de Tenma apoyado en la pared durmiendo abrazando a un Tenma también dormido descansando en su pecho.

Los dos que entraron intentaron salir sin interrumpir no sin antes tomar una foto para la prosperidad y coger el botiquín que estaba encima del escritorio. Si , Yuuichi ya estaba preparando mentalmente una boda,los regalos para sus sobrinos...

Bajaron al comedor y curaron al pobre Furetsu que andaba con el dedito en la boca...un momento eso es un beso indirecto kyaaaaa...dejando lo de el beso Yuuichi le puso la bendita en el dedo herido y después le dio un beso...AL DEDO...mientras Furetsu volvía a la cocina sin poder diferenciar su cara con el tomate que estaba cortando

Volviendo a la habitación de nuestros futuros padres de 6 hijos...ok ignoren esto ultimo. Mi Tenma porque es mio pero lo comparto con Kyosuke se iba despertando para encontrarse a un Kyosuke durmiendo mientras lo abrazaba y él mismo abrazando la camisa del contrario,mirando una y otra y otra y otra vez como estaban.

Tenma:-intentando escapar pero cuando mas lo intentaba Kyosuke mas lo apretaba a si mismo-_Yo..ayudaaaa...un momento y si despierta y me ve así...Ahhhhhh...-_ve como el mayor comienza a despertar-_Waaa y ahora que hago...ya se...me haré el dormido-_Hace como si estuviese durmiendo-

Kyosuke:-Sabia muy bien que el pequeño entre sus brazos estaba despierto pero...y perder la oportunidad de molestar al pequeño demonio...Así que se acercó a su oído-

Tenma:_Siento su respiración en mi oído waaa-_cada vez mas sonrojado-

Kyosuke:-viendo las expresiones del menor riéndose como todo RBD sonríe aunque la suya es especial,le susurra al menor en el oído-Te haces muy mal el dormido-Okey infarto para Tenma...el menor se tapo la oreja con rapidez y se separo como dos metros del peli-azul-

Tenma:Waaaaaaa¡

Kyosuke:Parece que tu pierna se curo-mirándole con una sonrisa que solo le mostraría a Tenma-

Tenma:-se fija en ese detalle-es cierto-haciendo un puchero enojado-Pues mejor me servirá para irme de aquí-dijo con ademan de irse pero el mayor lo detuvo-

Kyosuke:vamos Matsukaze no te enfades solo es que te veías muy lindo durmiendo-error total de parte del menor de los Tsurugis-

Tenma:-Sonrojado-En serio?

Kyosuke:-intentando escusarse -Mmm creo que ya es hora de comer mejor vamos bajando-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

En el comedor:

Furetsu:deberíamos despertar a aquellos dos?-se oye el Waaaa¡ de Tenma-creo que ya están despiertos

Yuuichi:no creo que tarden mucho en bajar-y no se equivoco ya que por la puerta del comedor entró un Tsurugi arrastrando a un Tenma cogido a su pierna-

Tenma:dímelo,dímelo,dímelo

Kyosuke:No se de que hablas,No se de que hablas,No se de que hablas

Yuuichi y Furetsu estaban con una gota estilo anime y decidieron dejarlos pelear mientra preparaban la mesa y ponían la comida. Definitivamente eso no era una casa normal ni seria una convivencia tranquila.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno pues por fin llego la noche de este largo día d capítulos y todo era un verdadero desastre Tenma y Tsurugi estaban peleados y los dos en paradero desconocido,y un Yuuichi cuidando de un Furetsu desmayado...como ocurrió todo esto?Volvamos un poco atrás en el tiempo

FLASHBACK(creo que se escribe así)

El menor de los Tsurugis y el peli-castaño continuaban peleando por lo que ya sabemos y bueno la cosa empeoro con ciertos comentarios en particular.

Kyosuke:Que quieres que admita?-dijo ya sabiendo a lo que se refería el menor-

Tenma:Quiero que me digas si es verdad lo que dijiste de que era lindo¡

Kyosuke:Yo¡Nunca he dicho y diría nada así y menos a ti¡-Yuuichi y Furetsu se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Tenma-

Tenma:Entiendo no insistiré mas-bajando la cabeza para que no vieran sus ojos ya cristalizados-M-me voy,no m-me es-esperéis p-para ce-cenar-dijo controlando sus sollozos y se marcho rápidamente de allí-

Furetsu:Tenma¡-Salio corriendo pero el otro ya no estaba-

Yuuichi:Kyosuke eso no lo tuviste que haber dicho-dijo mirando a su hermano aunque ese regaño no sirvió de mucho ya que al menor de los peli-azules se le veía la preocupación y la culpa en la cara,cosa muy rara en él-

Kyosuke:Voy a ir a buscarlo-mira a Furetsu-no puede salir de aquí cierto?

Furetsu:No pero esto es enorme solo habéis visto 1/10 parte de lo que es todo esto

Kyosuke:Me da igual incluso si tengo que ir al mismísimo infierno a buscarlo-dijo para salir en busca del chico oji-azul-

Yuuichi:Nunca había visto a mi hermano así-dijo mirando la puerta por donde salieron los dos chicos-

Furetsu:-se arrodilla en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza-itaiiii(dueleee)

Yuuichi:-se arrodilla junto al peli-naranja-Que te ocurre Furetsu?

Furetsu:mi cabeza...-entonces se desmayo-

Yuuichi:Furetsu¡

Con Kyosuke buscando a Tenma:

Kyosuke:_donde estas Matsukaze?-_Corriendo de un lado para otro ya había ido incluso a la playa solo le quedaba el lago-_Por favor tienes que estar. Si algo le ocurre no me lo perdonaría-dijo_ corriendo en dirección al lago y allí se encontraba el peli-castaño-Tenma¡-lo llamo por su nombre de la angustia que llevaba su corazón en esos momentos-

El castaño se encontraba en una pequeña islita en medio del lago no muy lejos de la orilla,la luz de la luna lo estaba reflejando haciéndole ver a Tsurugi simplemente un ángel que se empeño en ocupar su corazón

Tenma:-se giro pero después volvió a girarse en la dirección contraria a donde estaba el de ojos ámbar-

Kyosuke:Tenma¡Por favor escúchame tengo que decirte algo muy importante que decirt...

Tenma:A que has venido a decirme lo insoportable que soy o lo despistado o directamente que me odias cual de todas es?-dijo ya no pudiendo detener las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos y entonces se escucha un CHOFF y a un Kyosuke Tsurugi nadando hacia la isla y llego al lugar para hacer que el menor le mirara a los ojos-

Kyosuke:en verdad crees que me hubiera recorrido todo este sitio solo para burlarme de ti?Y odiarte?Ya te lo digo por adelantado que eso nunca ocurrirá incluso si tu llegas a odiarme-el menor le miraba a los ojos intentando descifrar la verdad y la mentira el esos ojos totalmente sinceros en ese momento-

Tenma:Mmm-ya haciéndole burla al otro-te creeré si admites que me dijiste lindo.

Kyosuke:Bueno lo admito pero no solo quiero admitir que eres lindo si no también que sepas lo que has provocado aquí-señalando su corazón-

Tenma:-viendo el lugar donde este señalaba-Entonces espero que sea lo mismo que provocaste tu en el mio-dijo poniendo la mano del contrario sobre su pecho para que notara los latidos de su corazón-

Kyosuke:Parece que estaban destinados a encontrarse tanto nuestros corazones como nosotros-dijo para coger la mano del menor y ponerla en su pecho mientras le daba un beso-

Tenma:-abre los ojos sorprendido pero después correspondió a ese dulce beso que expresaba todo lo oculto, como pudo...ya se volvería experto... y tanto que se volvería-

Kyosuke:-se comienza a separar por esa cosa flotante,invisible y que te dicen que es necesario para respirar...si ese... el O2 . Para ver aquellos ojos azules que ahora le pertenecían a él,solo a él-Aishiteru(Te amo)mi lindo demonio

Tenma:-intentando recuperar el aliento sonrojado...imagen muy tentadora para Tsurugi pero tenia que resistir-Yo también Tsurugi

Kyosuke:-le hace un no con los dedos-Tsurugi no Kyosuke

Tenma:K-kyo-kyosuke-se abrazo al mayor-

Kyosuke:Será mejor que volv..ACHUS¡(mal efecto de sonido por falta de presupuesto de un estornudo)

Tenma:-Lo coge de la mano y se elevan levitando llegando a una casa que pronto se llenaría no lo dudéis-


	8. Chapter 8

Ha ver como empiezo? A si ya se...La luz se filtro a través de las cortinas de el menor de los Tsurugi quien dormía cómodamente hasta que el maldito sol que por alguna razón siempre te pega en los ojos y...bueno..en fin Kyosuke se despertó y con pocas ganas,como yo los lunes, se levanto y se vistió,ya que la noche anterior encontró un pijama en su habitación y se lo puso. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su hermano que salia de su habitación.

Kyosuke:Buenos días,nii-san

Yuuichi:Buenos días,Kyosuke como has dormido

Kyosuke:Mejor que en aquella posada

Yuuichi:Bueno vamos a ver que podemos desayunar.

Al bajar se encontraron con el chico de ojos exóticos viendo la Tv comiéndose un bol de cereales aun con pijama,cosa que le pareció demasiado tierno a nuestro peli-azul mayor y a quien vamos a engañar a cualquiera le parecería tierno.

Yuuichi:Buenos días Furetsu

Furetsu:-del susto que le dieron se atraganto con los cereales-cof cof

Yuuichi:Lo siento. Estas bien?

Furetsu:hai

Kyosuke:Matsukaze aun esta durmiendo?-dijo preguntando por el oji-azul,solo piensa en el uyyy-

Furetsu:No,supongo que estará en ese lugar

Tsurugis(los dos):Ese lugar?

Furetsu:hai si queréis desayunáis mientras yo me cambio y vamos-dijo el niño peli-naranja que se levanto de buen humor-Por cierto la cocina esta en la puerta continua al salón coged lo que queráis-y se fue en dirección al piso de arriba

Al pasar un momento nuestro chico de ojos exóticos bajo ya vestido y los peliazules acabaron de desayunar y salieron de la casa. Para los hermanos ya no era el mismo sitio,ahora la niebla ya no estaba y se podían apreciar unos hermosos prados verdes,arboles de todo tipo y un sol radiante pintado en el cielo azul. También se apreciaba un olor a agua de mar y Yuuichi quiso satisfacer su curiosidad.

Yuuichi:que es ese olor a agua de mar

Furetsu:eso es porque cerca de aquí esta el mar-dijo señalando al horizonte donde vieron una linia azul acompañada de arena-Buenos pues por esta senda llegaremos donde Tenma-dijo encaminadose por esta-

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz del día con un lago inmenso y a las orillas de este con los pies en el agua se encontraba Tenma jugando con una especie de perrito,unos pájaros en sus hombros y muchos animales mas

Kyosuke:Que es este lugar?

Furetsu:Este lugar es como el lugar donde se reúnen los espíritus de aquellos animales maltratados o asesinados por sus amos

Yuuichi:Que crueles

Furetsu:-iba a decir algo pero se abstuvo de hacerlo y continuo su relato-Tenma viene aquí casi siempre y cuida de esos espíritus,es como su lugar especial en el mundo.

Kyosuke se le queda mirando al castaño que estaba con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba jugando con los animalitos y su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Furetsu:Tenmaaaaa¡-llamándolo,este se gira y los saluda y flotando se acerca a ellos-

Tenma:Hola chicos como habéis pasado la noche?

Yuuichi:Muy bien gracias-entonces Tenma mira a Kyosuke y ve que tiene una mirada como reprochandole y deja de flotar-

Kyosuke:No deberías utilizar los poderes si estas herido

Tenma:gomen pero quería venir aquí y no quería molestar a nadie ya que todos estabais durmiendo,ademas de que esto es como un entrenamiento para aumentar mi poder espiritual

Kyosuke:Puedes entrenarte cuando te recuperes y-desviando la mirada con algo parecido a un sonrojo en sus mejillas- a mi no me molesta ayudarte así que-agachándose de espaldas a el-sube te llevare

Tenma:-como describirlo parecía un tomate andante-Pero yo no quiero molestarte siempre

Kyosuke:solo sube – queda identificado que era un sonrojo si lo mirabas con un microscopio-

Tenma:Arigato Tsurugi

Yuuichi:si pudiésemos conseguir unas muletas o una silla de ruedas

Tenma:silla de ruedas,muletas?que es eso?

A los Tsurugis les cayo una gotita por la frente...Como puede que no conozcan un botiquín o una silla de ruedas?¡

Kyosuke:la silla de ruedas es como un asiento con unas ruedas grandes para poder desplazarte si no puedes caminar y las muletas son como dos palos que sirven de apoyo para no caerte y poder caminar

Tenma:mmm...si pudiésemos ver una fotografía o un dibujo entre Furetsu y yo podríamos crearlo

Yuuichi:También podéis crear cosas?

Furetsu:Hai pero nuestros poderes aun son de categoría menor así que podemos crear cosas pequeñas

Yuuichi:Categoría menor?

Tenma:Es como una medición de lo que sabes acerca de magia y hay distintos distintos tipos empezando desde arriba

-Categoría suprema:Son los de mas alto rango y pueden hacer cualquier cosa

-Categoría mayor:Son aquellos que pueden hacer casi cualquier cosa pero su poder espiritual no es suficiente para realizarlas

-Categoría mediana:Es lo mas común y se obtiene a partir de los 15 años si pasas un examen(a Furetsu y a mi nos falta un año para intentar pasar)

-Categoría menor:Son aquellos graduados en las artes elementales o básicas,nosotros actualmente estamos en esta

-Categoría inferior:Son aquellos que aun no pueden controlar su poder espiritual y/o no conocen las artes básicas

Yuuichi:Es algo bastante complejo

Tenma:si jeje si te digo la verdad esto es solo formalidades para mi jeje

Furetsu:Claaaaro lo dijo el alumno prodigio

Tenma:Tu también lo eres ¿no?

Furetsu:Pero tu lo eres mas que yo

Kyosuke:Prodigios?¿-pregunto interrumpiendo la anterior discusión-

Furetsu:Seria como lo que vosotros llamáis genios nuestro poder espiritual es mayor a lo normal a los demás y aprendemos fácilmente la magia

Yuuichi:Volviendo a lo anterior sobre lo de Tenma si os hacemos un dibujo de esas cosas esta bien?

Furetsu:Si volvamos a casa a hacerlo

Tenma:Vale 10 segundos que me despida de mi amigos. SASUKE¡-Entonces apareció el perrito de antes pero de repente se hizo grande-Avísale a los demás que me marcho ya vendré a veros otro día ya nee~~-Ve como se marchan los animales a hacer sus propias cosas-Nos marchamos?

Al llegar a la mansión que a partir de ahora llamare casa porque me ahorro 3 letras¡,hicieron el dibujo de lo que querían pero cuando iban a hacerlo aparecer suena el estomago de Tenma

Furetsu:Otra vez no has desayunado-le pega un capón no muy fuerte en la cabeza-debes comer antes de salir así que a comer antes de hacer aparecer cualquier cosa-dijo mini-mama Furetsu-

Se fijaron en la hora y decidieron almorzar todos para después realizar el conjuro. Acabaron y se pusieron a hacer el conjuro.

Tenma:Yo controlador del viento

Furetsu:Yo dominador del fuego

Los dos:Pedimos que aparezcan las cosas que queremos-Y se concentro como una energía para después formar los objetos pero la onda de energía que produció la creación de estos los dos demonios salieron disparados en sentidos opuestos siendo cogidos cada uno por su respectivo Tsurugi,ya me entendéis-

Yuuichi/Kyosuke:Furetsu/Matsukaze estas bien?

Furetsu:hai estoy bien-sonriendole tiernamente a Yuuichi.

Tenma:yo estoy bien-dijo sentándose en el piso-pero creo que Furetsu a tenido un cambio de personalidad debido al shock producido por la onda-dijo con una gotita estilo anime mientras que veía como Furetsu abrazaba a Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:-siendo abrazado por Furetsu-_Esto es el cielo,no,Yuuichi concéntrate-Simplemente_ pobre chico lo que hace la pubertad+uke lindo-Bueno y como solucionaremos esto?

Tenma:Bueno...


	9. Chapter 9

enma:Bueno lo cierto es que no hay solución así que estará mas o menos 24 horas así

Yuuichi:-controlando su instinto viola-Furetsus(?)-Y eso es todo?No hay otra solución?

Tenma:-con una gotita estilo anime-Bueno...la hay...pero-sonrojado-no la puedo decir¡-se sube levitando a la silla de ruedas en un intento de huir de esa conversación pero esa cosa no se movía y se gira-Eto...como funciona esto

Kyosuke y Yuuichi con una gota estilo anime y Kyosuke se lo llevo de allí,tenia que atender ciertos asuntos con el castaño..Nada de contenido +18,por ahora.

Y bueno allí estaban nuestro querido o mas bien el querido niño de Misutore y el mayor de los Tsurugi sentados en el sofá con el peli-naranjo de ojos exóticos abrazado aun pero este ultimo con la cabeza gacha en el pecho del mayor.

Yuuichi:-se fija en Furetsu-ocurre algo-

Furetsu:-le mira con una carita de todo un uke y vemos a un Yuuichi sufrir una hemorragia nasal-Boku(yo)...Yuuichi-san me odia?

Yuuichi:-se pone serio..o todo lo serio que se puede ver una persona con un papel en la nariz reteniendo un sangrado nasal-Porque dices eso?

Furetsu:Porque parecía que odiara estar conmigo-agachando la cabeza sollozando-

Yuuichi:_Dios mio que he hecho para merecer esto_-el auto-control de Yuuichi es digno de admiración-

Furetsu:-se abraza a Yuuichi por el cuello escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor-Yo si quiere me alejare de usted pero no me odie por favor-lo mira con ojos llorosos-

Yuuichi:-Lo abraza más fuerte-Yo nunca he dicho eso,es imposible que te odie

Furetsu:entonces puedo estar junto a usted

Yuuichi:Si-el menor se acostó en sus piernas...no sucumbas Yuuichi no sucumbas-

Y volvemos con nuestra otra parejita que a que lugar decidieron huir nada mas ni menos que...a la habitación del peli-castaño donde se había formado un incomodo silencio que el peli-azul decidió romper

Kyosuke:Matsukaze

Tenma:-literalmente dio un salto al escuchar la voz del contrario-na-nani?

Kyosuke:Cual era la otra forma de que tu amigo volviera a la normalidad?-dijo acorralando al peli-castaño entre sus brazos y la pared(aclaremos que Tenma estaba sentado en la cama) imaginaos la escena-

Tenma:-Sonrojo a mil no solo por la pregunta sino por la cercanía,el aliento del mayor sobre su pelo,la posición en la que estaban-eto...yo...tenían que hacer...''eso''-a todo esto imaginaos a Tenma con los ojos en espiral,todo rojo,sin saber que decía...os hacéis una idea?-

Kyosuke:''Eso''?Que es ''eso''?-Bien que lo sabia pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba ese niño-

Tenma:Cuando...bueno...dos pe-perso-personas qui-quieren ha-hacer u-un bebe..-puff...,el niño se desmayó y nos encontramos la sonrisa de RBD de el peli-azul al tiempo que pensaba que había obtenido una buena forma de obtener información de aquel niño que hacia latir su corazón-


	10. Chapter 10

Llego el mediodía y bueno, que decir, nuestro querido Furetsu se encontraba haciendo la comida con un devantal rosa de volantes mientra cantaba

El peli-azul mayor se encontraba viendo la Tv o mas bien pasando canales ya que no hacían nada bueno y se levanto yendo hacia la cocina al sentir un agradable aroma y escuchar una melódica voz

Yuuichi:Cantas muy bien-dijo haciendo que el menor se cortara su dedito-

Furetsu:Itai(duele)-dijo cogiéndose el dedito y viendo la sangre-

Yuuichi:Lo siento déjame verlo-el menor se lo enseña y este se lo pone en la boca,como describir a Furetsu,un tomate andante un lindo tomate andante-Donde dejamos el botiquín?Se lo iré a preguntar a Kyosuke.

El peli-azul mayor y el oji-exotico subieron para preguntárselo pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kyosuke no estaba así que vieron en la de Tenma y se encontraron una hermosa imagen para todo ser humano y no tan humano que los viera. Kyosuke sentado el la cama de Tenma apoyado en la pared durmiendo abrazando a un Tenma también dormido descansando en su pecho.

Los dos que entraron intentaron salir sin interrumpir no sin antes tomar una foto para la prosperidad y coger el botiquín que estaba encima del escritorio. Si , Yuuichi ya estaba preparando mentalmente una boda,los regalos para sus sobrinos...

Bajaron al comedor y curaron al pobre Furetsu que andaba con el dedito en la boca...un momento eso es un beso indirecto kyaaaaa...dejando lo de el beso Yuuichi le puso la bendita en el dedo herido y después le dio un beso...AL DEDO...mientras Furetsu volvía a la cocina sin poder diferenciar su cara con el tomate que estaba cortando

Volviendo a la habitación de nuestros futuros padres de 6 hijos...ok ignoren esto ultimo. Mi Tenma porque es mio pero lo comparto con Kyosuke se iba despertando para encontrarse a un Kyosuke durmiendo mientras lo abrazaba y él mismo abrazando la camisa del contrario,mirando una y otra y otra y otra vez como estaban.

Tenma:-intentando escapar pero cuando mas lo intentaba Kyosuke mas lo apretaba a si mismo-_Yo..ayudaaaa...un momento y si despierta y me ve así...Ahhhhhh...-_ve como el mayor comienza a despertar-_Waaa y ahora que hago...ya se...me haré el dormido-_Hace como si estuviese durmiendo-

Kyosuke:-Sabia muy bien que el pequeño entre sus brazos estaba despierto pero...y perder la oportunidad de molestar al pequeño demonio...Así que se acercó a su oído-

Tenma:_Siento su respiración en mi oído waaa-_cada vez mas sonrojado-

Kyosuke:-viendo las expresiones del menor riéndose como todo RBD sonríe aunque la suya es especial,le susurra al menor en el oído-Te haces muy mal el dormido-Okey infarto para Tenma...el menor se tapo la oreja con rapidez y se separo como dos metros del peli-azul-

Tenma:Waaaaaaa¡

Kyosuke:Parece que tu pierna se curo-mirándole con una sonrisa que solo le mostraría a Tenma-

Tenma:-se fija en ese detalle-es cierto-haciendo un puchero enojado-Pues mejor me servirá para irme de aquí-dijo con ademan de irse pero el mayor lo detuvo-

Kyosuke:vamos Matsukaze no te enfades solo es que te veías muy lindo durmiendo-error total de parte del menor de los Tsurugis-

Tenma:-Sonrojado-En serio?

Kyosuke:-intentando escusarse -Mmm creo que ya es hora de comer mejor vamos bajando-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

En el comedor:

Furetsu:deberíamos despertar a aquellos dos?-se oye el Waaaa¡ de Tenma-creo que ya están despiertos

Yuuichi:no creo que tarden mucho en bajar-y no se equivoco ya que por la puerta del comedor entró un Tsurugi arrastrando a un Tenma cogido a su pierna-

Tenma:dímelo,dímelo,dímelo

Kyosuke:No se de que hablas,No se de que hablas,No se de que hablas

Yuuichi y Furetsu estaban con una gota estilo anime y decidieron dejarlos pelear mientra preparaban la mesa y ponían la comida. Definitivamente eso no era una casa normal ni seria una convivencia tranquila.


	11. Chapter 11

Advertencias:No me responsabilizo otra vez de desangres nasales debidos al lemon XD

Que contare...comenzaremos con la actual situación...Furetsu intentando matar a Kyosuke con un Yuuichi cogiéndolo para impedirlo y mi niño y el de reii-chan caminando medio raro...sobran las explicaciones no?...Como llegamos a todo esto pues volvamos a la hora de levantarse.

Flashback:

Furetsu:Donde estará Tenma?

Yuuichi:Y en el estanque?-este intentaba alejar al menor de la posible idea de que ese encontrara en la habitación de su hermano o ahí correría sangre literalmente-

Furetsu:Un momento el bastar...digo tu hermano no esta por aquí-escalofrio made in Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:-miedo eso corría por sus venas conocía a su novio lo suficiente como para saber que su hermano no contaría esta-Y que pasa con eso?-dijo abrazándolo para quitarle esa idea...que buen hermano-

Furetsu:Su habitación...es el único lugar que queda-dijo subiendo corriendo mientras Yuuichi lo seguía intentando evitar una masacre-

Furetsu abre la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con una imagen preciosa para cualquier persona incluso para el aunque...NO...eso no lo podía permitir...Bueno pues la hermosa imagen era a un Tenma durmiendo con una sonrisa DESNUDO apoyado en el pecho de un Kyosuke también durmiendo y DESNUDO.

Fin del Flashback

Cuando Yuuichi entro a la habitación se encontró con Furetsu sobre un Kyosuke DESNUDO...ok ya me calmo..y le entraron los celos ignorando que el peli-naranjo estaba ahorcando a su hermano y cogió al niño de Misutore y le abrazo fuertemente en señal de posesion. Aunque el menor intentaba huir para seguir ahorcando al peli-azul menor pero su novio...como amo escribir eso..era mas fuerte.

Furetsu:Yuuichi suéltame déjame tengo que matar a ese bastardo mira lo que le hizo a Tenma

Kyosuke:Oye enano pelo-payaso lo que haga con Tenma es mi problema-ante todo esto Tenma se despertaba en ese instante...que sueño mas pesado tiene mi hermosho niño-

Tenma:Buenos días-mira a su alrededor y los ve a todos allí intenta sentarse pero algo se lo impide-itaiii..

Kyosuke:Estas bien Tenma?

Tenma:hai es solo..ya sabes..bueno..-intenta cambiar de tema-Bueno y que ocurre aquí?

Kyosuke:Furetsu que me quiere matar por hacer el amor contigo-dijo como hablando del tiempo del cual nunca se habla..pobre..y producía un sonrojo full en Tenma-

Tenma:-mira a Furetsu-Te parece si hablamos después de que me bañe y me vista?-dijo con cara de ''Tenemos que hablar''-

Furetsu:Hai pero..-mira la cara enfadada de Tenma o todo lo enfadado que puede estar este niño-Te espero abajo-dijo llendose susurrando maldiciones y otra cosas extrañas y Yuuichi salia también no sin antes darles un adiós a sus dos hermanos...para el Tenma ya era su hermano-

En la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban los futuros p...digo mi niño hermosho y su novio:

Kyosuke:-se levanta y se deja ver desnudo y Tenma se tapa la cara con las manos-Que ocurre?-sonríe como solo el puede sonreír-No me digas que tienes vergüenza después de lo de anoche?

Tenma:-aun con las manos tapando su rostro-Pues si-dijo para sentir como alguien le quitaba las manos del rostro y le daba un beso en los labios-

Kyosuke:-lo coge como princesa-sera mejor que nos duchemos mi tímido demonio-dijo mientras Tenma hacia un puchero y se escondía en su pecho(de Kyosuke) y el(Kyosuke) le daba un beso en la cabeza-Te amo

Tenma:-sonrojado pero escondido en el pecho de su amor-Yo tam-tambien Kyosuke-y así se dirigieron a la ducha donde se oían sonidos extraños-

En el jardín estaban el ojo-exotico y el peli-azul:

Furetsu:-haciendo un puchero muy lindo para el peliazul o mas bien para todos-Porque Tenma apoya a ese ingrato-dijo mientras al mayor le caía una gota-

Yuuichi:_Se acordara de que ese ingrato es mi hermano aunque me molesta que solo hable de el-_dijo para luego coger al menor y darle un beso pero fue interrumpido por un Tenma que sin querer interrumpió la situación ya que llamaba a Furetsu y este salio corriendo en forma de escape-

Furetsu:_Que me pasa?mi cara arde waaa_-dijo mientras corría hasta chocarse con un Tenma que al caer por poco se nos muere del dolor de trasero...pobre de mi niño-

Tenma:Itaii...-dijo sobándose el musculo para sentarse y entonces ve a un Furetsu muy pero que muy muy sonrojado-Y luego hablas de mi-dijo negando con la cabeza-Bueno es hora de que hablemos sobre tu acoso a MI NOVIO

Furetsu:Lo siento pero Tenma el..-dijo mientras ya estaban en la habitación del castaño y no me preguntéis como llegaron porque no tengo ni idea-

Tenma:Ya se que Kyosuke no te cae bien pero le amo sin el yo no sabría que hacer y tu siempre intentas que nos separemos-dijo poniendo las manos como si fuera a llorar vuelve el controla-Furetsus-chans de Misutore-Sabes que le amo al igual que tu amas a Yuuichi-nii-Furetsu iba a rechistar pero mi niño que comparto con Kyosuke y Reii-chan se lo impide-Y no me digas que no porque se ve en tus miradas y cuando te besa te quedas como embobado. Asi que por favor acepta a Kyosuke como mi novio..no digo que te tengas que llevar bien con el aunque deberías después de todo es tu cuñado-golpe bajo para Furetsu y Tenma ve la cara de sorpresa de Furetsu-No me digas que no lo habías pensado...

Furetsu:Hai no lo había pensado y bueno intentare soportarle pero no permitiré que me vuelva a llamar enano pelo-payaso-dijo mientras Tenma lo abrazaba-

Tenma:arigato Furetsu siempre seras como un hermano para mi

Furetsu:-corresponde al abrazo y entonces entran los hermanos peli-azules y ven la escena y los separan abrazándolos y Furetsu en brazos de su novio se ríe tiernamente-Jajajaja-los peli-azules lo miran extrañados y Tenma feliz-Tranquilo no voy a robarte a tu Tenma cu-ña-do~-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se llevaba a Yuuichi de ahí pero antes se giro y miro seriamente a Kyosuke:Mas te vale no hacerle daño a Tenma o no sobrevivirás-dijo mientras Kyosuke miraba a su novio como pidiéndole una explicación-

Tenma:Digamos que tuvimos una conversación muy convincente-dijo sonriendo viendo por donde se había ido Furetsu-

Kyosuke:De acuerdo pero..que hacíais abrazados?-dijo cargándolo estilo princesa mientras se dirigían a la habitación del menor-

Tenma:Estaba abrazándole como hermano-dijo para después ver a donde se dirigían-Kyosuke otra vez no aun me duele mi musculo para sentarme-palabras que se llevo el aire~~-

Con el demonio que recién descubrió que tenia un cuñado y su querido prontamente seme que se fueron a la habitación del menor:

Yuuichi:Que hacíais abrazados?-directo al hueso y con tono enojado que no noto el menor-

Furetsu:Nada solo me abrazo Tenma porque me dijo que me quería..-le interrumpió el mayor-

Yuuichi:Pero yo soy tu novio-Furetsu se dio cuenta de los celos de su novio y comenzó a reír-

Furetsu:jajaja no seas celoso jajaja si me hubieras jajaja escuchado hasta el jajaja final iba a decirte que me jajaja quería como hermano jajaja-dijo riendo pero fue callado por un beso del mayor-

Yuuichi:Pues si, estaba celoso porque siempre le prestas mas atención a Kyosuke que a mi,siempre hablábamos de el cuando estabas conmigo y Tenma parecía tu centro de atención...Tengo derecho a estar celoso-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se ponía encima de el acostandolo en la cama-

Furetsu:Y-yo sabes qu-que no soy bueno demostrando lo que siento p-por eso no sa-sabia de que hablar co-contigo y por me-menos que lo qui-quisiera tu hermano era lo único que nos ataba-dijo mientras lo abrazaba para ocultar su sonrojo-Y sobre Tenma..el y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y bueno se me hizo costumbre protegerle ya que de pequeños todos se metían con el y el los ignoraba pero yo no lo soportaba y les pegaba a todos-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-No estas enfadado o si?

Yuuichi:Nunca me podre enfadar contigo Te amo mi demonio-dijo para besarle apasionadamente y una mano se escurría por debajo de la camisa del otro-

Furetsu:Ahh Que ha-haces Yuuichi?-dijo mientras le quitaban la camisa-

Yuuichi:Que te parece si tenemos bebes?-dijo como si hablara del tiempo mientras el pobre tiempo se encuentra en paro porque nadie habla de el-

Furetsu:-se atraganto con su propia saliva-Co-como?¡

Yuuichi:-sonriendo como pedofi..enamorado-No te gustaría tener a un niño o niña peli-azul con los ojos exóticos como su mama

Furetsu:Bueno si son tan lindos y esto...-dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente a Yuuichi pidiéndole que continuara-

Yuuichi:_Gracias Tenma por decirme la debilidad de mi Furetsu_-Tenma quiere sobrinos también...jajaja-

Furetsu:pero yo no he hecho esto nunca y bueno no se nada y esto...-Yuuichi lo calla poniendo el dedo indice o como se llame en la boca del otro-

Yuuichi:Para mi también y ademas me alegra ser el primero y espero el único-dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del contrario-

Furetsu:Cla-claro mmm que seras el ahh-punto sensible de Hayami Furetsu:la oreja... información valiosa para Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:me alegra escuchar eso mi pequeño demonio-dijo mientras jugaba con los frutos del niño de Misutore que cuando lea esto querrá matar a Yuuichi-

Furetsu:ahh T-te a-ahh-mo-dijo mientra sentía como la traviesa mano del mayor acariciaba cierta parte bajo su pantalón-no no hagas eso me me correré -dijo mientras intentaba apartarle la mano al mayor pero no podía-

Yuuichi:Entonces hazlo recibiré todo de ti tus tristezas,tus alegrias,tus temores,tus sonrisas...TODO¡-dijo mientras el otro se corría y Yuuichi lamia los restos de esa cosa pegajosa auto-lubricándose sus propios dedos mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el resto de ropa al menor que lo miro con desaprobación...como dicen ''mas vale una imagen que mil palabras''...y el mayor se quito también toda su ropa ayudado por un demonio entre tomate y semáforo en rojo-

Furetsu:-se tapa la cara con el cojín-

Yuuichi:Porque te escondes? quiero ver tu rostro-dijo intentando quitarle el cojín al casi-uke...cuando quería era fuerte-

Furetsu:Me da vergüenza..-dijo mientras dejaba ver uno de sus ojitos bicolor y el mayor lo abrazaba y le quito el cojín cuando se despisto-

Yuuichi:Ya te lo he dicho o no?Tomare todo de ti incluso tu misma vergüenza-dijo para besarle y introducirle un dedo y ir dilatandole...no me gusta...agrandandole...tampoco...para hacerle menos chiquito su entrada..perfecto.-Te duele?

Furetsu:n-no solo es incomodo-dijo para sentir un segundo dedo en su entrada-Itaii due-duele

Yuuichi:Tranquilo solo dolerá un poco-dijo abrazándolo mientras notaba como se relajaba y ya no le dolía así que metió el ultimo y el otro dio un respigno de dolor que fue callado por un beso tierno y tranquilizador entonces el mayor saco los dedos y comenzó a entrar lentamente en aquel cuerpo completamente suyo-

Furetsu:duele mucho Yuuichi-dijo mientra el mayor le daba placer a su cosita para que no doliera tanto-

Yuuichi:Ya pronto pasara solo espera un momento no me moveré hasta que no deje de dolerte-dijo aunque el pobre estaba que le daba algo ya que las paredes de el musculo de sentarse de su ya Uke..aleluya¡..se contrarían aplastandole esa parte ahí debajo entonces se sintió un movimiento de caderas del menor dando paso a la acción-

Furetsu:Te am-am-amo Yuuichi-dijo mientras el mayor le penetraba...aunque no me gusta la palabra no encuentro sustitución..cada vez mas rápido dándole un placer divino al demonio...nunca pensé poner estas dos palabras en la misma frase...y entonces los dos se corrieron a la ves uno en el interior de el de ojos bicolor y el otro entre los dos y así el YA seme peli-azul salio del otro el cual se acostó en su pecho-

Yuuichi:Te amo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo besandole-

Furetsu:mas te vale-dijo para darle un beso y dormirse en el pecho del mayor quien se rio ante el comentario del menor-

Yuuichi:Buenas noches mi demonio te amo-dijo para dormirse a su lado-


	12. Chapter 12

Al llegar vieron la luz de la segunda planta encendida y subieron a ver que ocurria. Y se encontraron a Yuuichi sentado en la cama de Furetsu mirándolo con preocupación.

Tenma:Que a ocurrido aquí?

Yuuichi:Tenma-kun Furetsu se ha desmallado dijo que le dolía la cabeza-dijo un poco a quien engaño muy desesperado-

Tenma:-lo mira a lo ojos...celos de Kyosuke mode on... y le habla seriamente-Primero debes relajarte Yuuichi-san y después escucha¿si?-dijo con una sonrisa-

Yuuichi:hai ahora dime-dijo mas relajado-

Tenma:no es nada serio es un efecto que causa cuando se desvanece el cambio de personalidad

Yuuichi:entonces no es nada serio menos mal-dijo para luego fijarse en los dos allí presentes-Kyosuke que haces todo mojado te vas a resfriar-dijo como regañándolo-y ya os habéis perdonado

Tenma:-sonrojo total-bueno...si y bueno...esto

Kyosuke:-coge la mano de Tenma-Nii-san Tenma y yo somos novios

Furetsu:-se desperto en ese mismo instante-Queeeeeeee?-se va a levantar pero se le van las fuerzas en las piernas y Yuuichi lo coge...este chico siempre atento si señor este es un buen aun no seme...Y Furetsu se sube a la cama por la cercanía del mayor pero va tanto para atrás que se cae

Yuuichi:Estas bien? _Estoy teniendo un deja-bu_-dijo mientras el oji-exótico se levantaba y se dirigía al menor de los Tsurugi-

Furetsu:-lo coge del cuello tipo anime-Que le has dado a Tenma?EHHHH?Respondeeee

Kyosuke:-cada vez estaba mas azul y cogió al que intentaba asesinarlo de la camisa y se lo tira a su hermano que lo cogió...por suerte aunque cayeron en una posición muy comprometedora;un Yuuichi tendido en el suelo con un Furetsu encima suyo o mas bien su pecho y abrazándole por el susto. Mientras,Tenma tomo una foto para la prosperidad...que bien se llevaría con su cuñado. Y Kyosuke salia arrastrando a Tenma para dejar solos a los otros dos y darse una buena ducha.

Yuuichi:Te encuentras bien Furetsu?-se levanto un poco para ver a un peli-naranja asustado abrazándolo y le acaricio la cabeza-Ya todo paso si?-Pero recordemos que el de ojos exóticos ya había vuelto a la normalidad así que se separa muy sonrojado del mayor apegándose a la puerta

Furetsu:no es como si estuviera asustado o algo-dijo mintiendo y girándose para irse pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta una sombra lo atrapo por detrás cogiéndole la mano que tenia en la perilla y poniendo un brazo al lado de la cabeza del peli-naranja-

Yuuichi:Entonces porque te abrazaste a mi?Porque me odias tanto como para huir de mi?Que te he hecho yo para que ahora ni siquiera me mires a la cara?

Furetsu:Tu no has hecho nada es mi culpa porque ahora mi mente no sabe que pensar,se todo lo que paso mientras cambie mi personalidad,la forma en que te preocupabas por mi,todo lo que hiciste por mi... ¿que quieres que piense ahora? No me entiendo ni yo mismo. Mi mente dice una cosa y mi corazón otra ¡a quien debo creer¡ -dijo girándose viendo a Yuuichi con confusión en sus ojos y este al ver esa escena solo pudo abrazar al otro fuertemente para que no se escapara.

Yuuichi:Y tu como quieres que conteste a esas preguntas?Mi corazón y mi mente no están confundidos pero si se pelean para saber como reaccionar a tus acciones-dijo con la cabeza escondida en la del menor

Furetsu:-no sabia que decir el pedofi...digo el mayor sentía algo parecido a él-_No se como actuar después de todo lo que hice y como me comporte debo decírselo yo...-_el menor iba a decírselo pero su boca fue callada por un beso del otro,Furetsu se quedo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión así que el peli-azul se separo fingiendo una sonrisa-

Yuuichi:Lo siento-dijo mientras dejaba al menor y se iba al lado contrario-

Furetsu:_No,no es eso no te marches me duele y yo ese beso m-me gusto-_dijo alargando su mano para querer alcanzarle-_No te disculpes,no creas que no me gusto por favor palabras salid de mi boca. Yuuichi_¡-dijo abrazándolo por detrás- yo...no es así...yo...ese beso-El mayor sonrió comprendiendo lo que quería decir y lo abrazo mientras lo elevaba en el aire y daba vueltas-

Yuuichi:No hace falta que me digas nada se que te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos pero tus acciones me bastan-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y sonreía cosa que se le pego a Furetsu quien comenzó a reír pero desde el fondo de su corazón-Te amo mi demonio de ojos-exóticos

Furetsu:Y-yo tam-tambien-si pudierais tener mi mente en este momento...moriríais de un infarto provocado por un anterior desangre nasal(?)-

Yuuichi:Entonces-dijo arrodillándose frente al niño de ojos-exóticos de Misutore y cogiéndole su hermosa mano-Te gustaría ser mi novio Furetsu Hayami?

Furetsu:-lo abraza-Hai-este niño se esta volviendo bipolar o puedo decir ''lo que hace el amor''-

Mientras los otros dos estaban en la sala preparándose para dormir bueno uno para dormir y otro para darse un baño hasta que Tenma hizo una pregunta con doble sentido para el oji-amabar:

Tenma:Deberíamos dormir juntos ahora que somos novios?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras Tsurugi se atragantaba con su propia saliva-

Kyosuke:-lo mira y en un intento desesperado de salvar la inocencia de el menor ahí presente dijo- voy a bañarme antes de que me resfrié-y salio corriendo hacia el baño...semes con mucha paciencia que una vez exploten..mejor me callo o hago spoiler-

Tenma:Que habrá ocurrido?-dijo con un dedo en la mejilla y un signo de interrogación en la cabeza-Bueno da igual me voy a dormir-dijo encaminándose a su habitación-


	13. Chapter 13

Y llegó la mañana y solo Tenma y Yuuichi y que hacían? Pues bueno nuestro querido Yuuichi le enseñaba fotos de Kyosuke cuando era pequeño y Tenma le enseño su colección secreta(?) de fotos de cuando Furetsu era pequeño no me preguntéis de donde salieron y ahí estaban los sentados es el sofá intercambiando una información muy valiosa(?) a espaldas de sus novios

Tenma:kawaiiii-dijo mirando una foto de su aun no seme Kyosuke-Ky-Kyo-Kyosu...no puedo-dijo pegándose contra un cojín-

Yuuichi:jajaja no pasa nada no creo que se enfade pero eso solo es acostumbrarse-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su cuñado si CUÑADO como lo oísteis/leísteis-

De repente entra Kyosuke y ve el libro que tenia Tenma entre sus manos y lo señala.

Kyosuke:eso...me dijiste que...Achus¡... lo quemaste

Yuucihi:-intentando cambiar de tema- Kyosuke no te abras resfriado?

Kyosuke:No me cambies de...Achuu¡..tema-ve como Tenma se acerca y apoya su frente sobre la suya-

Tenma:Tienes fiebre... deberías volver a acostarte-dijo con carita preocupada y cogiéndolo del brazo-

Kyosuke:Tenma estoy bien

Tenma:no estas bien¡-dijo casi apunto de llorar-Si algo l-le ocurriese a Tsurugi yo...-entonces nota como lo abrazan-

Kyosuke:no me va a pasar nada y si quieres que me vuelva a acostar lo haré si te tranquiliza-dijo mientras Tenma lo abrazaba-

Furetsu que recién llegaba a la sala ve esa escena y iba a decir/gritar algo pero noto como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Yuuichi:Buenos días Furetsu-dijo mientras seguía abrazándolo y el otro se calmaba-

Furetsu:-con la cabeza baja para que no viera su sonrojo-Buenos días Yuuichi-dijo para darle un beso corto y dirigirse a la cocina a por su desayuno,que lindo...pero...si, siempre existe un pero...vio algo sospechoso parecido a un libro que el creía haber hecho desaparecer-Tenma-lo mira con mirada diabólica- Que hace ese libro ahí?

Tenma:-aun abrazado a Kyosuke-Bueno...yo...me voy a ayudar a Kyosuke a acostarse-dijo cogiendo la mano de su sem...futuro seme...uff casi y saliendo corriendo de ahí-

Furetsu:Tenmaaaaaa¡

Yuuichi:-lo vuelve a abrazar y le da un beso en los labios para silenciarlo...bella forma de silenciar a una persona-Me dio curiosidad ver lo lindo que eras de pequeño-dijo mientra el menor se sonrojaba, cogía el álbum y se iba a la cocina a por su desayuno-

Yuuichi:Que lindo. Ya _le diré a Tenma que me preste ese álbum otra vez-_

Con mi querido niño de ojos azules y su querido novio enfermo.

Kyosuke:no es para tanto Tenma-dijo viendo al menor que andaba de un lado para otro y entraba y salia de la habitación con muchas cosas-

Tenma:-poniendo una...como se llama...bueno como se llame esa cosa que mojan cuando tienes fiebre-Pero estoy preocupado por ti yo no quiero perder a Tsurugi

Kyosuke:Tsurugi no,Kyosuke

Tenma:Te llamare por tu nombre si me prometes que vas a descansar

Kyosuke:Lo haré así que a partir de ahora cada vez que digas mi apellido te robare un beso-imaginaos como se puso Tenma ante eso-

Tenma:Voy a preparar algo de sopa-dijo saliendo de allí lo mas rápido que pudo-

Kyosuke:-sonriendo como solo el puede sonreír como un total RBD-Mejor me acuesto a dormir aunque esa sopa se me hace tentadora-dijo enchufando el televisor para esperar aquella sopa casera de su pequeño demonio-

En la cocina se encontraba nuestr...dijo el niño de Misutore preparándose el desayuno a el y a su pedofilo novio pero entonces entra mi Niño mio y de Kyosuke... uyyy esto me uele a charla de ukes aun no ukes apunto de ser ukeados

Tenma:Buenas-dijo como a un metro de lejos de el oji-exotico-

Furetsu:Porque estas tan lejos?Si es por lo de las fotos ya no estoy enfadado pero tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente-lo que yo decía charla de ukes aun no ukes apunto de ser ukeados-

Tenma:Lo podemos hacer mientras preparo un poco de sopa para Ky-Kyosuke?-dijo sacando los utensilios de cocina-

Furetsu:A eso me refiero como te has podido apegar tan rápido a un humano?

Tenma:Pero tu también lo has hecho o no? Tu y Yuuichi-san son novios cierto?-dijo viéndole con una mirada de ''No me regañes si tu haces lo mismo''-

Furetsu:Si pero es diferente ese Tsurugi no me gusta

Tenma:Yuuichi-san también es Tsurugi-mi niño controlando a mama Furetsu desde tiempos inmemoriales-

Furetsu:Si pero tu sabes al Tsurugi que me refiero.

Tenma:No no lo se-dijo sonriendo con cara de ''Te voy a hacer burla hasta que me canse'' ok no mi niño es demasiado bueno para eso-

Furetsu:Pues te lo especificare a el Tsurugi que es tu...tu...tu...novio-como le costo decir eso-

Tenma:Pero yo soy feliz con el al igual que tu lo eres con Yuuichi-san no es eso suficiente?

Furetsu:Si creo que si pero por mas que diga esto nunca lo aceptare nunca, -dijo mientras salia de la cocina-

Tenma:_A veces parece un niño jejeje-_dijo y sigio haciendo la sopa para su querido novio enfermo-

Con Yuuichi y Kyosuke aclaremos que el primero fue a ver como se encontraba su hermano...esta sera la conversación de seme a seme que aun no son semes pero que pronto ukearan a su uke o como me gusta llamarlo COSESENOSOPRUSU siiii~

Yuuichi:como te encuentras?-algo preocupado-

Kyosuke:Tu también nii-san?-suspirando cansado-solo es un poco de fiebre pero si Tenma esta mas tranquilo si descanso hoy lo haré

Yuuichi:Nunca creí escuchar eso de el incontrolable rebelde Tsurugi Kyosuke

Kyosuke:-al cual ese comentario le molesto un poco-Ni yo que fueras pedofilo nii-san-uyyyy...golpe bajo para Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:No soy pedofilo¡solo nos quitamos 5 años-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

Kyosuke:Y te parece poco?-Yuuichi iba a contestar pero su hermano cambio de tema-Y le podrías decir a tu novio que deje de acosarme parece que me vigila por que estoy con Tenma-

Yuuichi:Oye mi novio no te acosa-dijo de defendiendo a su futuro uke-

Kyosuke:si que te cambien la pasta de dientes por pegamento y te dejen una nota:''Deja a Tenma en paz'' no es acoso ya no se que es-dijo el pobre chico enfermo con ganas de que llegara YA la sopa casera de Tenma.

Yuuichi:-suelta un bufido-De acuerdo tu ganas hablare con el-y así se fue a buscar a su novio para hacer un acto +18...ok no o por lo menos aun no-

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien toco su puerta para dejar ver a un Tenma con un devantal celeste y con un plato de sopa acompañado por una pastilla que le dio Yuuichi.

Kyosuke:Sobreviviré?-aunque realmente pensaba en lo lindo que se veía Tenma-

Tenma:No seas malo seré despistado pero la cocina es uno de mis fuertes-dijo haciendo un puchero muy lindo para Kyosuke...a quien engaño...para todos-

Kyosuke:Era broma así que no te enfades-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Mmm creo que me siento muy débil para comer solo me lo darías-este chico si que sabe aprovecharse-

Tenma:hai. _Parecemos una pareja de recién casados-_dijo sonrojado-

Y así continuo dándole la comida hasta que se la acabo y el mayor se durmió.


	14. Chapter 14

Advertencias:No me responsabilizo de desangres nasales por el lemon XD

Como cuesta comenzar un capitulo...a ver como empiezo...ya se comenzaremos con lo típico...Era una mañana soleada y mirad si era soleada que el termómetro,que no se de donde lo sacaron,marcaba 40º C y bueno Furetsu se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama por no poder dormir debido al calor así que se levanto para ver como andaban las cosas,pero había dos cosas que no cuadraban allí,La primera que había mucho silencio y la segunda que no estaba el causante de el ruido todas las mañanas.

Furetsu:-Mirando en todos lados-Donde estará Tenma?

Yuuichi:-que se acababa de levantar y bajaba las escaleras-tal vez esta en la habitación de Kyosuke-gran error by Tsurugi Yuuichi ya que nuestr...digo el querido niño de ojos exóticos de Misutore se subió corriendo escaleras arriba y el mayor lo siguió-

Y que vieron nuestra parejita pues a un Tsurugi durmiendo tranquilamente se notaba a leguas que ya estaba bien y cogiendo de la mano a un Tenma dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla de la cama...hermoso...Yuuichi como buen cuñado de Tenma les tomo otra foto para la prosperidad...Yuuichi se ha vuelto fan del Kyoten kyaaaa...Bueno mejor dejo mis homosexualidades y sigo el fic...Y toda esta tranquilidad se vio alterada por un Furetsu apunto de sufrir una taquicardia como hermano-no-hermano sobreprotector(by Naoko-chan) queriendo sobreproteger a su hermano-no-hermano sobreprotegido(?)

Furetsu:TENMAAAAA-Tenma se despierta sobresaltado-

Tenma:Yo no he sido lo juro...por cierto de que se me acusa-dijo como ignorando...mas bien ignorando a Furetsu revisando la temperatura de su novio y este se despertaba-Ya no tiene fiebre eso es bueno

Furetsu:Oye no me ignores-dijo mientras Yuuichi cogía a el niño oji-exotico y lo cargaba al estilo princesa-

Yuuichi:Sera mejor que no te alteres o tendrás mas calor hime-sama(princesa)-dijo mientras Furetsu iba a reclamar pero Yuuichi le beso llevándoselo de allí mientras por detrás de Furetsu le hacia un :me gusta: ….ok no pero levanto el pulgar y el otro le agradeció juntando las manos como escusandose...que bonita cuñanidad(?).

Kyosuke:-medio celoso-Te llevas muy bien con nii-san no es así?

Tenma:-sonriendo girándose para encararlo-hai Yuuichi-nii es muy bueno conmigo

Kyosuke:Yuuichi-nii?-con cara de '' y eso a que viene''-

Tenma:El me dijo que podía llamarle así ya que somos prácticamente hermanos.

Kyosuke comenzaba a dudar de los fetiches de su hermano o mas bien sus celos lo provocaban

Tenma:-cambiando de tema-Kyosuke-dijo celebrando interiormente que pudo decirlo sin tartamudear...que lindo mi niño-parece que ya estas mejor que te parece si le decimos a Furetsu y a Yuuichi-nii que si vamos a la playa?

Kyosuke:-iba a negarse pero pensó en el menor en bañador y TENTACION apareció-De acuerdo ve y preguntarlo

Tenma:-se fue corriendo y por el pasillo se escuchaban unos ''Bien'' o ''Yuju'' no lo se exactamente-

Kyosuke:Creo que le robare a mi hermano esa cámara llena de fotos mías y de Tenma para hacerle fotos a mi demonio-Si ya lo dicen de tal astilla tal palo o era al revés bueno da igual mas tarde lo consulto con Mido-

En la sala de estar con un Furetsu reclamándole a Yuuichi por sacarlo de la habitación pero en medio de eso aparece un Tenma corriendo.

Tenma:Furetsu,Yuuichi-nii porque no vamos a la playa?

Furetsu:De acuerdo pero que es eso de Yuuichi-nii?-dijo con celos que nunca admitiría no señor orgullo de uke(?)-

Tenma:Bieeen voy a decirselo a Kyosuke y a cambiarme

Yuuichi:Bien mejor voy a cambiarme-dijo intentando salir de ahi lo mas rapido posible pero Furetsu pone una mano en el hombro de Yuuichi y le dice-

Furetsu:antes de eso que es eso de Yuuichi-nii?

Yuuichi:Bueno somos practicamente hermanos y esto bueno siempre quise tener a un hermanito pequeño lindo como Tenma

Furetsu:Bueno no me molesta...voy a cambiarme-dijo llendose mientras Yuuichi se quedaba allí con una cara de ''que weas acaba de pasar?''

Paso un rato y ya estaban todos preparados y Tenma llevaba un millón de cosas como flotadores,sombrillas,pelotas,raquetas,toallas...

Kyosuke:Tenma no creo que podamos llevarlo todo a pie-dijo con una gota estilo anime-

Furetsu:Quien dijo que vamos a ir a pie?

Kyosuke:a no ser que traigáis un coche en este mismo intante aquí

Tenma:lo tenemos...-silencio total-esta en el garaje de la casa que se encuentra en la parte trasera

Kyosuke-con cara de ''¿en serio?''-

Yuuichi:Y a que esperamos?-dijo mientras los menores los guiaban al garaje-

Tenma:aquí esta-dijo mientra enseñaba un deportivo rojo descapotable...lo quierooo-

Kyosuke:Y quien conduce si se puede saber?

Furetsu:Al contrario que los humanos aquí siendo mayor de 12 años puedes conducir

Kyosuke:Entonces conduciré yo

Yuuichi:estas seguro?

Kyosuke:claro

Y así cargaron todo lo de Tenma y subieron al coche con los humanos delante y demonios atrás...okey eso sonó raro y llegaron a la playa y lo volvieron a descargar todo..mucho trabajo

Tenma:La playa vamos a nadar¡-dijo a punto de ir a tirarse pero antes una mano desconocida perteneciente a Furetsu Hayami le cogió la mano y le enseñaba un bote de crema solar-Porqueee?-dijo haciendo un puchero-

Furetsu:-con una venita en la frente-no querrás quemarte como la ultima vez que vinimos-dijo poniéndole crema por todos lados mientras a los mayores allí presentes les cogían unos celos terribles-

Kyosuke:o los separas tu o los separo yo elige-le dijo a su hermano en un susurro mientras el otro cogía a su novio-

Yuuichi:Mejor ponte tu también crema mi amor no te quemes esa hermosa piel

Furetsu:_Mi amor?_-sonrojo total-hai-mientras el otro le ponía la crema pensando cosas no muy sanas del menor-

Al rato Tenma salio del agua y Kyosuke por poco y se nos muere desangrado,las gotitas callendo sobre su morena piel ocultándose bajo un lugar inexplorado incluso para el mismo...y se acercaba a el.

Tenma:Kyosuke¡ Porque no vienes a nadar con nosotros?Kyosuke ocurre algo malo?-viendo al mayor con un pañuelo en la nariz-

Kyosuke:No es nada ve y continua nadando que a mi no me apetece-dijo viendo como el menor levantaba los hombros haciendo ademan de irse pero antes de eso se giro y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Kyosuke-_Se acabo a la mierd* el auto-control de esta noche no pasa-_Pobre de mi niño-

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el atardecer se les tiro encima y ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidieron volver a casa y darse un baño(cada uno tiene uno en su habitación).

Con Tenma acabando de bañarse y se enrollo una toballa para ir a por otra ropa pero al salir se encontró con un Kyosuke sentado en su cama ya duchado y vestido.

Tenma:ahh-dijo del susto-solo eres tu Kyosuke-eso le molesto al mayor como que ''solo tu''-Jajaja has acabado muy rapido de bañarte-dijo dirigiéndose al armario para coger algo de ropa pero antes el mayo lo coge y lo tira a la cama-Que ocurre Kyosuke?-dijo sonrojado debido a la posición-

Kyosuke:Ya no puedo soportarlo Tenma...primero esta mañana con lo de Yuuichi-nii después el enano peli-naranja acariciando tu piel y por ultimo tu imagen en la playa...he llegado a mi limite

Tenma:A que te refieres Kyosuke?-dijo todo inocente mi niño-

Kyosuke:-mirándolo seriamente a los ojos-Quiero que seas mio

Tenma-sonrojo full-

Kyosuke:si no quieres no te obligare ni mucho menos-dijo levantándose de encima del menor-

Tenma:Yo si que quiero¡-dijo mientras le sujetaba la manga al mayor-yo también hoy me sentía extraño por eso te di un beso en la playa -dijo mirando en la dirección contraria-

Kyosuke:-sonríe como el RBD que es-Entonces puedo?

Tenma:hai-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

Kyosuke:Entonces voy a empezar-dijo mientras lo besaba primero lenta y tiernamente para después convertirse en un beso fogoso pero como siempre por esa cosa volante llamada O2 tuvieron que separarse dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolos,entonces Kyosuke bajo lentamente por el cuello del castaño dejando marcas rojas que parecían que dijeran ''Propiedad de Tsurugi Kyosuke...lo tocas y te mato'' si lo que puede hacer una marca roja en el cuello-

Tenma:-poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar sus gemidos-mmm...

Kyosuke:-le coge la mano y se la quita-quiero oír tu voz-dijo mientras bajaba a los pezones del contrario para lamerlos,morderlos y pellizcarlos a su gusto-

Tenma:Pero si Fur.. ..ye no podremos-fue interrumpido por un beso del otro-

Kyosuke:-le sonríe-mi hermano quiere tener sobrinos-sonrojo full made in Tenma-asi que viendo mis intenciones dijo que se lo llevaría a pasear-dijo mientras su mano se escurría por debajo de la pequeña toballa que le impedía ver el cuerpo del contrario en todo su esplendor-

Tenma:Es ..justo-dijo mientras Kyosuke se detenía para mirarlo extrañado-

Kyosuke:Que es injusto?-dijo viendo como el menor veía su camiseta-Entiendo-dijo quitándose la camiseta y el pantalón que ya molestaban-Así mejor mi príncipe?-dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbar...que mal suena..a darle atención...así mejor...al miembro del demonio-

Tenma:ahh Se sien..ahh..te extr..ahh..ño-dijo mientras se abrazaba a el oji-ambar-

Kyosuke:Pero no te disgusta cierto-dijo mientras bajaba dejando un rastro de saliva por el pecho del menor y le quitaba esa molesta toballa y admiraba aquel cuerpo que era suyo...y no, el no era posesivo ni mucho menos.. y Tenma se tapaba su intimidad avergonzado-

Tenma:No me mires me da vergüenza-dijo desviando la mirada-

Kyosuke:-le susurra al oído-solo estoy admirando el ángel que atrapo mi corazón y lo hizo suyo-Tenma le da un beso a Kyosuke en la mejilla-

Tenma:No soy tan hermoso como pensabas cierto-dijo un poco cohibido-

Kyosuke:No-apuñalada para el menor-Lo eres mucho mas

Tenma:Kyosuke ahh-grito al sentir un intruso entrar en su entrada..conste que Tsurugi los había lubricado-

Kyosuke:Te duele?Quieres que me detenga?

Tenma:No duele pero me siento incomodo y no te detengas onegai quiero ser tuyo-dijo mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte al otro al sentir un segundo intruso-due-le

Kyosuke:Si quieres que nos detengamos en cualquier momento yo..-interrumpido por el menor-

Tenma:No¡ Ya te lo he dicho quiero que Kyosuke también se sienta bien y ser suyo-mi niño esta madurando-

Kyosuke:-sonríe tiernamente una sonrisa que solo su peli-castaño podría ver y pone en tercer dedo mientras le da atención al miembro de el contrario para que no doliera tanto una vez suficiente dilatado y escuchando los gemidos de placer se su oji-azul saco los dedos para penetrar al castaño suavemente esperando a que se acostumbrase para moverse-

Tenma:Onegai muévete-dijo haciendo un ligero movimiento de caderas dándole el inicio al otro-

Kyosuke:Te amo mi demonio-dijo mientras lo penetraba a punto de correrse-

Tenma:Yo también mi príncipe-dijo para correrse entre los dos y el mayor en su interior-

Kyosuke:-sale de Tenma produciendo un escalofrió en este y se acuestan el menor apoyado en su pecho abrazándolo-Siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor

Tenma:-ya se había dormido tras escuchar las palabras de su ya seme-

Kyosuke:-lo ve dormido lo abraza y le dio un beso en la frente-Que duermas bien-dijo para quedarse dormido-


	15. Chapter 15

Advertencias:No me responsabilizo otra vez de desangres nasales debidos al lemon XD

Que contare...comenzaremos con la actual situación...Furetsu intentando matar a Kyosuke con un Yuuichi cogiéndolo para impedirlo y mi niño y el de reii-chan caminando medio raro...sobran las explicaciones no?...Como llegamos a todo esto pues volvamos a la hora de levantarse.

Flashback:

Furetsu:Donde estará Tenma?

Yuuichi:Y en el estanque?-este intentaba alejar al menor de la posible idea de que ese encontrara en la habitación de su hermano o ahí correría sangre literalmente-

Furetsu:Un momento el bastar...digo tu hermano no esta por aquí-escalofrio made in Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:-miedo eso corría por sus venas conocía a su novio lo suficiente como para saber que su hermano no contaría esta-Y que pasa con eso?-dijo abrazándolo para quitarle esa idea...que buen hermano-

Furetsu:Su habitación...es el único lugar que queda-dijo subiendo corriendo mientras Yuuichi lo seguía intentando evitar una masacre-

Furetsu abre la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con una imagen preciosa para cualquier persona incluso para el aunque...NO...eso no lo podía permitir...Bueno pues la hermosa imagen era a un Tenma durmiendo con una sonrisa DESNUDO apoyado en el pecho de un Kyosuke también durmiendo y DESNUDO.

Fin del Flashback

Cuando Yuuichi entro a la habitación se encontró con Furetsu sobre un Kyosuke DESNUDO...ok ya me calmo..y le entraron los celos ignorando que el peli-naranjo estaba ahorcando a su hermano y cogió al niño de Misutore y le abrazo fuertemente en señal de posesion. Aunque el menor intentaba huir para seguir ahorcando al peli-azul menor pero su novio...como amo escribir eso..era mas fuerte.

Furetsu:Yuuichi suéltame déjame tengo que matar a ese bastardo mira lo que le hizo a Tenma

Kyosuke:Oye enano pelo-payaso lo que haga con Tenma es mi problema-ante todo esto Tenma se despertaba en ese instante...que sueño mas pesado tiene mi hermosho niño-

Tenma:Buenos días-mira a su alrededor y los ve a todos allí intenta sentarse pero algo se lo impide-itaiii..

Kyosuke:Estas bien Tenma?

Tenma:hai es solo..ya sabes..bueno..-intenta cambiar de tema-Bueno y que ocurre aquí?

Kyosuke:Furetsu que me quiere matar por hacer el amor contigo-dijo como hablando del tiempo del cual nunca se habla..pobre..y producía un sonrojo full en Tenma-

Tenma:-mira a Furetsu-Te parece si hablamos después de que me bañe y me vista?-dijo con cara de ''Tenemos que hablar''-

Furetsu:Hai pero..-mira la cara enfadada de Tenma o todo lo enfadado que puede estar este niño-Te espero abajo-dijo llendose susurrando maldiciones y otra cosas extrañas y Yuuichi salia también no sin antes darles un adiós a sus dos hermanos...para el Tenma ya era su hermano-

En la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban los futuros p...digo mi niño hermosho y su novio:

Kyosuke:-se levanta y se deja ver desnudo y Tenma se tapa la cara con las manos-Que ocurre?-sonríe como solo el puede sonreír-No me digas que tienes vergüenza después de lo de anoche?

Tenma:-aun con las manos tapando su rostro-Pues si-dijo para sentir como alguien le quitaba las manos del rostro y le daba un beso en los labios-

Kyosuke:-lo coge como princesa-sera mejor que nos duchemos mi tímido demonio-dijo mientras Tenma hacia un puchero y se escondía en su pecho(de Kyosuke) y el(Kyosuke) le daba un beso en la cabeza-Te amo

Tenma:-sonrojado pero escondido en el pecho de su amor-Yo tam-tambien Kyosuke-y así se dirigieron a la ducha donde se oían sonidos extraños-

En el jardín estaban el ojo-exotico y el peli-azul:

Furetsu:-haciendo un puchero muy lindo para el peliazul o mas bien para todos-Porque Tenma apoya a ese ingrato-dijo mientras al mayor le caía una gota-

Yuuichi:_Se acordara de que ese ingrato es mi hermano aunque me molesta que solo hable de el-_dijo para luego coger al menor y darle un beso pero fue interrumpido por un Tenma que sin querer interrumpió la situación ya que llamaba a Furetsu y este salio corriendo en forma de escape-

Furetsu:_Que me pasa?mi cara arde waaa_-dijo mientras corría hasta chocarse con un Tenma que al caer por poco se nos muere del dolor de trasero...pobre de mi niño-

Tenma:Itaii...-dijo sobándose el musculo para sentarse y entonces ve a un Furetsu muy pero que muy muy sonrojado-Y luego hablas de mi-dijo negando con la cabeza-Bueno es hora de que hablemos sobre tu acoso a MI NOVIO

Furetsu:Lo siento pero Tenma el..-dijo mientras ya estaban en la habitación del castaño y no me preguntéis como llegaron porque no tengo ni idea-

Tenma:Ya se que Kyosuke no te cae bien pero le amo sin el yo no sabría que hacer y tu siempre intentas que nos separemos-dijo poniendo las manos como si fuera a llorar vuelve el controla-Furetsus-chans de Misutore-Sabes que le amo al igual que tu amas a Yuuichi-nii-Furetsu iba a rechistar pero mi niño que comparto con Kyosuke y Reii-chan se lo impide-Y no me digas que no porque se ve en tus miradas y cuando te besa te quedas como embobado. Asi que por favor acepta a Kyosuke como mi novio..no digo que te tengas que llevar bien con el aunque deberías después de todo es tu cuñado-golpe bajo para Furetsu y Tenma ve la cara de sorpresa de Furetsu-No me digas que no lo habías pensado...

Furetsu:Hai no lo había pensado y bueno intentare soportarle pero no permitiré que me vuelva a llamar enano pelo-payaso-dijo mientras Tenma lo abrazaba-

Tenma:arigato Furetsu siempre seras como un hermano para mi

Furetsu:-corresponde al abrazo y entonces entran los hermanos peli-azules y ven la escena y los separan abrazándolos y Furetsu en brazos de su novio se ríe tiernamente-Jajajaja-los peli-azules lo miran extrañados y Tenma feliz-Tranquilo no voy a robarte a tu Tenma cu-ña-do~-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se llevaba a Yuuichi de ahí pero antes se giro y miro seriamente a Kyosuke:Mas te vale no hacerle daño a Tenma o no sobrevivirás-dijo mientras Kyosuke miraba a su novio como pidiéndole una explicación-

Tenma:Digamos que tuvimos una conversación muy convincente-dijo sonriendo viendo por donde se había ido Furetsu-

Kyosuke:De acuerdo pero..que hacíais abrazados?-dijo cargándolo estilo princesa mientras se dirigían a la habitación del menor-

Tenma:Estaba abrazándole como hermano-dijo para después ver a donde se dirigían-Kyosuke otra vez no aun me duele mi musculo para sentarme-palabras que se llevo el aire~~-

Con el demonio que recién descubrió que tenia un cuñado y su querido prontamente seme que se fueron a la habitación del menor:

Yuuichi:Que hacíais abrazados?-directo al hueso y con tono enojado que no noto el menor-

Furetsu:Nada solo me abrazo Tenma porque me dijo que me quería..-le interrumpió el mayor-

Yuuichi:Pero yo soy tu novio-Furetsu se dio cuenta de los celos de su novio y comenzó a reír-

Furetsu:jajaja no seas celoso jajaja si me hubieras jajaja escuchado hasta el jajaja final iba a decirte que me jajaja quería como hermano jajaja-dijo riendo pero fue callado por un beso del mayor-

Yuuichi:Pues si, estaba celoso porque siempre le prestas mas atención a Kyosuke que a mi,siempre hablábamos de el cuando estabas conmigo y Tenma parecía tu centro de atención...Tengo derecho a estar celoso-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se ponía encima de el acostandolo en la cama-

Furetsu:Y-yo sabes qu-que no soy bueno demostrando lo que siento p-por eso no sa-sabia de que hablar co-contigo y por me-menos que lo qui-quisiera tu hermano era lo único que nos ataba-dijo mientras lo abrazaba para ocultar su sonrojo-Y sobre Tenma..el y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y bueno se me hizo costumbre protegerle ya que de pequeños todos se metían con el y el los ignoraba pero yo no lo soportaba y les pegaba a todos-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-No estas enfadado o si?

Yuuichi:Nunca me podre enfadar contigo Te amo mi demonio-dijo para besarle apasionadamente y una mano se escurría por debajo de la camisa del otro-

Furetsu:Ahh Que ha-haces Yuuichi?-dijo mientras le quitaban la camisa-

Yuuichi:Que te parece si tenemos bebes?-dijo como si hablara del tiempo mientras el pobre tiempo se encuentra en paro porque nadie habla de el-

Furetsu:-se atraganto con su propia saliva-Co-como?¡

Yuuichi:-sonriendo como pedofi..enamorado-No te gustaría tener a un niño o niña peli-azul con los ojos exóticos como su mama

Furetsu:Bueno si son tan lindos y esto...-dijo mientras besaba apasionadamente a Yuuichi pidiéndole que continuara-

Yuuichi:_Gracias Tenma por decirme la debilidad de mi Furetsu_-Tenma quiere sobrinos también...jajaja-

Furetsu:pero yo no he hecho esto nunca y bueno no se nada y esto...-Yuuichi lo calla poniendo el dedo indice o como se llame en la boca del otro-

Yuuichi:Para mi también y ademas me alegra ser el primero y espero el único-dijo mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del contrario-

Furetsu:Cla-claro mmm que seras el ahh-punto sensible de Hayami Furetsu:la oreja... información valiosa para Yuuichi-

Yuuichi:me alegra escuchar eso mi pequeño demonio-dijo mientras jugaba con los frutos del niño de Misutore que cuando lea esto querrá matar a Yuuichi-

Furetsu:ahh T-te a-ahh-mo-dijo mientra sentía como la traviesa mano del mayor acariciaba cierta parte bajo su pantalón-no no hagas eso me me correré -dijo mientras intentaba apartarle la mano al mayor pero no podía-

Yuuichi:Entonces hazlo recibiré todo de ti tus tristezas,tus alegrias,tus temores,tus sonrisas...TODO¡-dijo mientras el otro se corría y Yuuichi lamia los restos de esa cosa pegajosa auto-lubricándose sus propios dedos mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el resto de ropa al menor que lo miro con desaprobación...como dicen ''mas vale una imagen que mil palabras''...y el mayor se quito también toda su ropa ayudado por un demonio entre tomate y semáforo en rojo-

Furetsu:-se tapa la cara con el cojín-

Yuuichi:Porque te escondes? quiero ver tu rostro-dijo intentando quitarle el cojín al casi-uke...cuando quería era fuerte-

Furetsu:Me da vergüenza..-dijo mientras dejaba ver uno de sus ojitos bicolor y el mayor lo abrazaba y le quito el cojín cuando se despisto-

Yuuichi:Ya te lo he dicho o no?Tomare todo de ti incluso tu misma vergüenza-dijo para besarle y introducirle un dedo y ir dilatandole...no me gusta...agrandandole...tampoco...para hacerle menos chiquito su entrada..perfecto.-Te duele?

Furetsu:n-no solo es incomodo-dijo para sentir un segundo dedo en su entrada-Itaii due-duele

Yuuichi:Tranquilo solo dolerá un poco-dijo abrazándolo mientras notaba como se relajaba y ya no le dolía así que metió el ultimo y el otro dio un respigno de dolor que fue callado por un beso tierno y tranquilizador entonces el mayor saco los dedos y comenzó a entrar lentamente en aquel cuerpo completamente suyo-

Furetsu:duele mucho Yuuichi-dijo mientra el mayor le daba placer a su cosita para que no doliera tanto-

Yuuichi:Ya pronto pasara solo espera un momento no me moveré hasta que no deje de dolerte-dijo aunque el pobre estaba que le daba algo ya que las paredes de el musculo de sentarse de su ya Uke..aleluya¡..se contrarían aplastandole esa parte ahí debajo entonces se sintió un movimiento de caderas del menor dando paso a la acción-

Furetsu:Te am-am-amo Yuuichi-dijo mientras el mayor le penetraba...aunque no me gusta la palabra no encuentro sustitución..cada vez mas rápido dándole un placer divino al demonio...nunca pensé poner estas dos palabras en la misma frase...y entonces los dos se corrieron a la ves uno en el interior de el de ojos bicolor y el otro entre los dos y así el YA seme peli-azul salio del otro el cual se acostó en su pecho-

Yuuichi:Te amo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo besandole-

Furetsu:mas te vale-dijo para darle un beso y dormirse en el pecho del mayor quien se rio ante el comentario del menor-

Yuuichi:Buenas noches mi demonio te amo-dijo para dormirse a su lado-


	16. Chapter 16

***Tres meses después***

Estaban nuestro queridas parejas sentadas en el sofá y hablando de cosas triviales hasta que salio cierto comentario:

Furetsu:siento que he engordado en estos últimos meses

Tenma:Yo también y eso que los últimos meses lo que como lo..-Tenma desapareció de allí y se fue corriendo al baño mientras se oían unas arcadas y Kyosuke iba a ver a su pequeño-

Yuuichi:pobre Tenma lleva como un mes que todo lo que come lo vomita

Furetsu:esto no puede seguir así tendremos que llamar al medico-entonces cogió un Teléfono y vio que no estaba el teléfono del medico-Tenma Matsukaze has vuelto a borrar el numero del doctor Goengi-se escucho una cadena y un Tenma llegar corriendo-

Tenma:no iré al medico aunque me este muriendo-dijo mientras volvía a ir al baño-

Furetsu:iras aunque tenga que atarte al coche-dijo cogiendo el teléfono y marcando a alguien-

X:moshi moshi

Furetsu:hola Fey soy Furetsu

Fey:Furetsu cuanto tiempo sin hablar como estáis tu y Tenma?

Furetsu:De eso quería hablarte me podrías dar el numero de el doctor Goenji

Fey:Que quien esta enfermo aunque si me preguntas por el móvil es Tenma cierto?

Furetsu:hai lleva como un mes que come y todo lo vomita y no solo eso esta engordando sin comer. Aunque yo ta,bien estoy igual parezco una vaca

Fey:Yo os acompaño mañana al medico esto no es cosa de hablar por Teléfono

Furetsu:De que hablas?-dijo pero oye por el audífono a alguien llamar al otro-

Fey:Lo siento Furetsu mañana a las nueve iré a vuestra casa y hablamos y te ayudo con Tenma. Adios..ah y el numero es _*introducid el que os de la gana*

Furetsu:Bueno con lo de Tenma no hará..-le habían colgado-Que prisa tiene siempre

Yuuichi:Con quien hablabas?-eso Yuuichi imponte como seme pedofi..digo seme si solo seme que eres-

Furetsu:ajajaja no te pongas celoso es solo un amigo de la infancia Tenma y mio claro que vive en nuestra ciudad. Mañana vendrá a vernos y llevaremos a Tenma al medico

Tenma:-desde el baño-No pienso ir-dijo mientras volvía y se sentaba en el sofá y entonces Furetsu se ponía la mano en la boca y salia corriendo y se volvían a oír arcadas desde el baño-

Furetsu:Tenma me apegaste ese virus que tienes-si~ virus-

Bueno después de una noche de arcadas por parte de los ukes y unos semes que no durmieron cuidándolos.

Llaman a la puerta y todos estaban durmiendo en el sofá del comedor con cada uke en brazos de su seme. Y Yuuichi fue a abrir.

Yuuichi:Ya voy ya voy-dijo abriendo la puerta encontrándose con un peliverde usagi-chan- Ohayo(buenos días)tu debes ser...

Fey:Quien eres tu y que haces en la casa de Tenma y Furetsu-dijo con pose de karate hasta que sale Tenma por allí y abraza al usagi-chan-

Tenma:Feyyyyy-abrazo-hacia tanto que no te veía

Fey:-corresponde al abrazo y mira al peli-azul ahí presente como diciendo ''Y este quien es?''-

Tenma:Es Yuuichi-nii es el novio de Furetsu y mi cuñado-Fey se atraganto con su saliva-

Fey:un humano novio de Furetsu esto es la fin del mundo-dijo riéndose tiernamente-Y cuñado?se que tratas a Furetsu como tu hermano pero..-fue interrumpido por el oji-azul-

Tenma:No no es por eso sino porque su hermano es mi novio-Fey sonríe-

Fey:entiendo-dándole la mano a Yuuichi-siento mucho lo que hice

Yuuichi:-coge la mano del otro-no pasa nada por cierto soy Yuuichi Tsurugi encantado

Fey:Yo soy Fey Rune amigo de la infancia de Tenma y tu novio jajaja nunca imagine decir eso

Yuuichi:Porque?-dijo mirándolo extrañado-

Fey:Porque digamos que cuando Furetsu se entero de que tenia novio le costo asimilarlo

Tenma:Bueno que hacemos aquí entra Fey quiero presentarte a Kyosuke-dijo mientras entraban y al entrar al salón era un desastre total y a un peli-azul sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados hasta que Tenma se acerca y le da un beso que el otro corresponde para después abrir los ojos y encontrarse con que tienen un invitado-

Kyosuke:-abrazando a Tenma-Quien es él?

Furetsu:-recién llegaba con unas ojeras fatales...bueno todos las tenían allí-Estoy gordo y ademas enfermo maldita sea-dijo para ver a Fey-hola Fey parece que Tenma me contagio

Fey:ya lo veo-lo susurra(lo siguiente)-aunque no creo que esto se pueda apegar-se gira a ver al oji-ambar-Por cierto tu debes ser el novio de Tenma soy Fey Rune encantado

Kyosuke:Kyosuke Tsurugi igualmente-dijo para irse a preparar el desayuno y Tenma va con el-

Fey:Parecéis buenos chicos aunque lo debéis ser si Furetsu confía en vosotros y me cuesta creer que dejara a Tenma tener novio jajaja

Yuuichi:acertaste al principio el y mi hermano se llevaban fatal pero Tenma hablo con Furetsu de algo y se calmo

Furetsu:De que habláis?-dijo llegando viendo como hablaba animadamente con Fey-Por cierto tenemos que hacer un plan ahora que Tenma esta en la cocina-se ve como sacan todo tipo de cosas de ningún lugar en concreto y a Yuuichi con una gotita-

Yuuichi:no creo que sea para tanto-los dos lo miraron como diciendo ''sacrilegio'' o algo así-jeje os ayudare en vuestro plan aunque no creo que nosotros podamos ir a acompañaros al medico ya que allá serán todo demonios

Fey:jeje no os han explicado nada estos dos?Bueno en realidad a donde vamos abundan tanto humanos como demonios.

Yuuichi:¿en serio?

Fey:claro para darte un ejemplo yo tengo un novio humano y bueno tengo que deciros algo a todos cuando nos reunamos

Furetsu:Que cosa?

Fey:-viendo que Tenma y Kyosuke entraban con el desayuno y lo servían incluso a el y se sentaban-

Tenma:De que hablabais?

Furetsu:Fey quiere decirnos algo importante

Fey:bueno aquí voy...1,2,3 Alpha y yo vamos a tener un bebe-Furetsu se atraganto con una leche que se obligaba a beber digamos que no es lindo vomitar todo el día-

Furetsu/Tenma:Como?/Que bien¡-Furetsu cogió a Fey de los hombros-

Furetsu:hablas en serio-dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos pero a la vez tenia unos ojos serios-

Fey:Primero decídete a ver si estas feliz o enfadado y hablo totalmente enserio

Tenma:Y cuanto tiempo tienes?-este se rehusaba a comer ya había sufrido suficiente o eso pensaba mi niño-

Fey:Un mes-dijo mientra acariciaba su pancita y entonces vio como el oji-exotico hacia una mueca rara como de sorpresa-_Así que ya lo descubriste-_sonriendo hacia Furetsu-

Furetsu:No puede ser¡-sale corriendo hacia el baño uno por la sorpresa y la leche NORMAL NO LA OTRA que no le había sentado muy bien-

Tenma:Que le abra pasado?

Fey:Creo que descubrió cierta cosa y bueno Tenma vamos a jugar a un juego-esto pintaba mal para mi hermosho niño-El juego consiste en que te vendaremos los ojos y te llevaremos a un sitio y tu debes confiar en nosotros para que te llevemos¿te parece?

Tenma:hai-pobre inocente-voy a vestirme y jugamos-y salio corriendo a vestirse mientras un Fey sonreía y los semes en la sala comprendieron después de ver el temor del menor al medico-

Cuando paso un tiempo todos ya vestidos incluso Furetsu al cual parecía estar en medio shock y le vendaron los ojos a Tenma y salieron al exterior encontrándose con un coche futurista y a un peli-violeta koala saliendo de el.

Fey:-corre a los brazos de el otro-Alphaaaa~

Alpha:Hola Fey y ya es hora de tu juego-dijo con un suspiro que acompañaba a esta oración...nuestro Alpha tenia mas sentimientos después de cuatro años de novio con su usagi-chan-

Fey:hai-arrastra a Tenma al coche y suben todos y Alpha ve a los peli-azules-

Alpha:Son humanos cierto?

Fey:hai son los novios de Furetsu y Tenma.-dijo mientras iba al hospital al llegar allí entraron con la cita que les hizo Fey y destaparon los ojos de Tenma y este intento huir pero Kyosuke lo cogió como princesa y lo cargo-

Kyosuke:Tenma debes ir al medico..tu un vez me dijiste que me cuidase cuando estaba enfermo pues tu igual ahora-dijo mientras el menor asentía y Kyosuke lo bajaba y le cogía de la mano y todos se quedaron con cara de ''que wea'',excepto Alpha era mas expresivo pero no hasta tal punto, siempre les costaba tanto a ellos y ahora va Kyosuke y con una frase le hace caso?-

Dr. Goengi:Siguiente...Matsukaze Tenma-entonces salio un peli-crema con los cabellos como los tiene en el IEGCS y sonríe-Pensaba que dijiste que no volverías aquí Tenma-kun

Tenma:Fui engañado y bueno después me convencieron-dijo bajando su cabeza para que no vieran su colorado rostro-

:jajaja y quien consiguió el milagro-dijo viendo a los don nuevos chicos que no había visto-

Fey:jajaja fue el chico oji-ambar es el novio de Tenma

:Humanos eh...Bueno pues me presento soy Goengi Shuuya y conozco a estos niños desde pequeños y soy humano como vosotros-entonces aparece una mano que le estira la oreja por detrás de el-

X:Shuuya han venido para que los revises no para que les hagas charreta-dijo mientras se dejaba ver a un peli-blanco con los ojos grizaseos-verdosos-

:Pero Shiro hacia mucho que no veía a Furetsu y a Tenma-entonces el otro le miro y sonrió-

Shiro:en serio están Furetsu-kun y Tenma-kun aquí-dijo mientras salia y veía a los mencionados abrazándolos-hacia mucho que no os veíamos por Ciudad Inazuma-se fijo en los abultados vientres del castaño y y el de ojos exóticos pero no dijo nada-Queréis pasar y os revisamos?

Tenma:-se pone azul-Y-yo no pu..-antes de que acabara nota un beso en su mejilla proveniente de su querido novio-

Kyosuke:Yo se que tu eres fuerte y puedes-dijo mientras aprovechaban que el menor estaba en la luna para enterarlo a la consulta y examinarlo-

Pasaron un par de horas y estaban todos aun fuera esperando los resultados de todas las pruebas y entonces salieron Shiro y Shuuya con una sonrisa

Shuuya:Os traemos buenas noticias...

Shiro:Vais a tener un bebe-se oyeron dos plof en la sala y nos vemos a un Kyosuke desmayado y a un Furetsu igual-

Tenma:que lindo voy a tener un hijo/a al que enseñarle a jugar a fútbol-Dijo mientras abrazaba a Fey-

Fey:jaja si y unos amigitos para mi pequeño/a aunque cuantos meses tienen Tenma y Furetsu?

Shuuya:Unos dos meses casi tres

Fey:jajaja serán incluso mayores que mi bebe-dijo viéndose la pancita-

Shuuya:Aunque Tenma tengo una mala noticia para ti..-interrumpido por el otro-

Tenma:Le pasa algo a mi pequeño/a?

Shuuya:no claro que no solo iba a decirte que tendrás que venir al hospital muchas veces mas a hacerte revisiones

Tenma:por mi pequeño amor hago cualquier cosa-Furetsu se despertaba ahora y Kyosuke también-

Y bueno tendremos que volver a vivir en la ciudad jejeje...

Furetsu:Que ha pasado?

Fey:nada solo tienes dos meses de embarazo y os vais a mudar otra vez a la ciudad

Furetsu:ahh entonces no es nada...UN MOMENTO como que vamos a vivir en la ciudad?

Tenma:Tendremos que venir a muchas revisiones y ademas si pasara algo aquí estamos mas cerca,una vez nazcan los pequeños podemos vivir otra vez en la casa de ahora hasta que tengan que ir al colegio-Tenma pensando en el futuro...-

Mientras tanto Kyosuke admiraba el vientre ligeramente abultado de su novio que contenía el fruto de su amor...lindo.

Yuuichi:Que tenéis una casa aquí en la ciudad?

Furetsu:hai es parecida a la que vivimos ahora solo que en la ciudad-el chico se acariciaba su vientre feliz mientras el mayor se acerco y le beso este-

Yuuichi:Vamos a formar una hermosa familia.


	17. Chapter 17

***2 meses después de los 3 meses pasados en el anterior capitulo(?) ok?...resumiendo 5 meses después del lemon que escribí de YuuichixFuretsu***

Como comenzare como como como COMO...a ya se. Era un día hermoso donde Einamus eran acosados por Gammas,la síndrome Yoichi se extendía...si~ todo muy normal y nuestros protagonistas estaban en su casita junto a Fey y un Alpha el cual fue arrastrado por Fey poniendo cositas en cajas organizando su traslado.

Tenma:-cojiendo una caja hasta que nota que ya no la lleva en las manos y ve a su seme con ella-

Kyosuke:Ya te dije que no cogieras nada de peso tienes que cuidarte por ti y por nuestra pequeña niña-

Tenma:Pero si esa caja no pesaba...Y no sera niña sera niño y jugaremos a fútbol

Kyosuke:Sera niña

Tenma:niño

ña

Tenma:Sera lo que salga y ya esta-susurrando lo siguiente-pero sera niño

Kyosuke:Te he oído y sera niña

Tenma:-se aparece enfadado-HE DICHO QUE SERA LO QUE SEA Y YA OK?-mi niño hermosho entonces hizo una carita de perrito mojado-Kyo me harías tarta de chocolate?-Kyosuke sonrió y beso la frente del menor aunque aun no se acostumbraba a la bipolaridad del menor según el Dr Goengi devido al embarazo lo amaba a el y a sus lindas expresiones-

Kyosuke:Claro que si amor pero solo si me prometes que no harás sobre esfuerzos-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

Tenma:Hai-le da un beso en la mejilla-

Furetsu:Que cuñadito mas cursi que tengo-con tono de burla-

Yuuichi:Vamos no comiences una pelea ahora Furetsu-dijo mientras veía como el otro hacia un puchero y se dirigía a la cocina pero antes se paro y giro hacia su cuñado-

Furetsu:Yo también quiero de esa tarta porfis-embarazos bipolares embarazos bipolares everywhere-

Kyosuke:Hai hai me voy a prepararla-se marcha a la cocina-

Tenma:Yo te ayudo Kyosuke-dijo marchándose con el-

Yuuichi:Por cierto donde están Fey y Alpha?

Furetsu:Se fueron porque a Fey le toca la prueba de los tres meses-dijo acariciando su vientre con una tierna mirada de mama-uke- y de paso se han llevado unas cuantas cajas ya para casa

Yuuichi:-le besa la cabeza-Bueno y tu que quieres que sea?Niño o niña?

Furetsu:Bueno me gustaría un niño-sonriendo-Solo falta un mes para saber lo que es no puedo esperar jejeje y tu Yuuichi?

Yuuichi:A mi?mmm..Me da igual lo que sea ya que es el fruto de nuestro amor...-interrumpido por el menor-

Furetsu:y mi dolor de trasero-dijo haciendo un puchero...esto del embarazo lo ha vuelto mucho mas tierno a ser posible-

Yuuichi:Pero fue consentido..tu querías un hijo y yo cumplí tu deseo no?-de repente se oye un puff en la cocina y van a ver y se encuentran con un Tenma con un paquete de harina en las manos y harina en todos lados-

Tenma:jejeje...Lo..Siento-dijo como señal de disculpa-

Furetsu:Te sienta bien el blanco cu-ña-di-to~ jajaja-dijo riendose y Yuuichi apunto de estallar en risas-

Kyosuke:nii-san no te rías-amenazandolo con el dedo acusador pero el otro no aguanto y estallo en risa como los otros dos-

Todos(excepto Kyosuke):jajajajajaja-entonces Kyosuke coje otro paquete de harina y hace lo mismo recubriendo a los otros tres-

Kyosuke:ja-en tono de burla y entonces comenzó una guerra de comida con chocolate, harina, huevos...de TODO¡

Fey:-entran el y Alpha y se ven a todos llenos de harina y durmiendo en el sofá-jejeje parece que nos perdimos algo bueno jejeje

Alpha:solo evitamos ensuciarnos-dijo mientras iba a la cocina a por agua-Por lo menos limpiaron-dijo pero siente un peso en su espalda y un beso en su mejilla-

Fey:Bueno imagínate que esto sera normal cuando nazcan los peques-dijo sonriendo mientras el otro sonreía microscopicamente ampliado a tamaño bacteria pero era una sonrisa y abrazaba a su uke peli-verde-

*Un mes después*

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban ya en la casa..tirando a mansión...tirando a palacio en la ciudad y que decir de nuestros ukes pues estaban que les cogía algo ya que HOY si HOY ok ya me calmo...les tocaba la revisión de los cinco meses donde les dirían el sexo del bebe y bueno pues aquí no había quien se calmara...INCLUSO Tenma tenia ganas de ir al hospital...apocalipsis waaa...bueno y nuestros semes estaban haciendo un intento de tranquilizarlos

Kyosuke:Tenma estate quieto si ve y vístete y nos vamos al hospital si quieres...-dijo el chico oji-ambar con unas ojeras que daban mucho pero mucho de así tirando a mucho muy..miedo-

Furetsu:Tenma voy contigo y así elegimos la ropa juntos ¿si?-se oyó un haaai desde arriba y nos vemos a un Furetsu subir corriendo...bueno todo lo que puede correr un chico embarazado de 5 meses-

Yuuichi:-estaba igual que el otro con unas ojeras que daban mucho y todo el rollo de arriba miedo- Tengo ganas de dormir

Kyosuke:Yo también nii-san-se acuestan los dos en el sofá y se quedan dormidos y entonces bajan los menores ya cambiados y los ven dormidos-

Tenma:Que kawaiiiis-dijo sonriendo tiernamente-demo(pero) QUIERO IR A LA REVISION¡

Kyosuke:-se despierta sobresaltado por el chillido al igual que su hermano-Que ocurre?

Furetsu:Nos vamos dormilones-sonriendo-

Kyosuke:Como se nota quienes han dormido esta noche-dijo levantando un poco la voz-

Furetsu:Te he oído¡-dijo desde el pasillo-

Kyosuke:Esa era mi intención¡-estos nunca cambiaran jajaja-

Tenma:Lo siento Kyosuke yo no quería molestarte-dijo bajando la cabeza triste-

Kyosuke:-le levanta la cabeza para verle y darle un beso-Ya te lo dije tu nunca seras una molestia para mi,mi príncipe-dijo sonriente pero internamente se decía-Tengo_ que ir con cuidado con lo que digo_-Entonces subieron al deportivo...que yo también quiero...y se marcharon hasta el hospital-

Ya en el hospital se dirigieron a la sección de maternidad o paternidad uke y se sentaron en la sala de espera hasta que apareció el Dr Goengi y los llamo:

Dr Goengi:Como andan mis queridos embarazados

Furetsu:Pues queridos seremos hasta el día en que Shiro-san se quede embarazado también¿no?

Dr Goengi:Ya veo tan bipolar como siempre

Furetsu:Oye¡

Shiro:-aparece con unos vasos de algo que parecía agua-Hola chicos como estais?

Tenma:Muy bien y que es eso?-señala los vasos-

Shiro:Esto es para ustedes es como un tipo de soda especial para ver mejor a los bebes-Tenma se asusto...medicina fu fu..pero por su bebe se lo bebería-

Tenma:-cogiéndolo no muy confiado-Sabe mal?

Shiro:No,dicen que sabe a fresa-dijo sonriendo con confianza y Tenma confiado lo bebió y Furetsu no tanto pero también-

Tenma:-se pone azul-Que ascoooo¡Quiero algo que me quite este mal sabor¡

Furetsu:No es para tanto-dijo aguantándose las ganas de vomitar-

Shiro:Bueno vamos a ver a esos pequeñines-dijo mientras se los llevaba dentro y dejaba a los humanos fuera pero pronto el Dr Goengi estaba fuera también-

Kyosuke:Que hace aquí fuera?

Dr Goengi:Shiro me ha echado diciendo que eran cosas de ukes

Yuuichi:La verdad lo son-dijo dándole palmadas a la espalda-

Shiro:-saliendo-Bueno chicos..Tenma y Furetsu tendrán...


	18. Chapter 18

Shiro:-saliendo-Bueno chicos..Tenma y Furetsu tendrán un hermoso niño cada uno-dijo sonriendo mientras Yuuichi estaba super feliz de que se cumpliera el deseo de su niño y Kyosuke se resignaba-

Kyosuke:Yo quería una adorable niña...-entonces Tenma lo oyó ya que estaba saliendo-

Tenma:Gomen yo...-dijo con la cabeza gacha-

Kyosuke:-Le abraza-no es como si fuera tu culpa ademas es nuestro amor así que aunque sea niño es nuestro primer hijo y los amare mas que a cualquiera a ti y al pequeño Ryunosuke

Tenma:Ryunosuke?

Kyosuke:No te gusta?La verdad es que en algún momento pensé en su nombre-dijo mientras veía a su novio con un dedo en la cabeza-

Tenma:Me gusta es lindo y kawai-dijo mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría-

Yuuichi:-interviniendo en la conversación-Por cierto Tenma...y Furetsu?-a Tenma le salio una gotita-

Tenma:-mira a Shiro-Shiro-san?-el otro enseguida entendió y guio a Yuuichi dentro de la consulta-

Shiro:Quería seguir viendo a su pequeño niño..bueno y también al tuyo jejeje ven a verlo

Yuuichi:-al entrar vio una hermosa imagen a su niño del pañuelo viendo el monitor alegre y a su futuro hijo en el monitor...precioso..Y se acerca al otro y le da un beso en la mejilla-Sera muy hermoso al igual que su mama..-dijo mientras el de ojos exóticos sonreía y después hacia una cara de confusión-

Furetsu:Mama?Soy hombre mas bien papa

Yuuichi:Eres uke amor y yo seré el papa-dijo feliz de la vida mientras el otro se resignaba...algo extraño en el pero tener un niño de cinco meses y llevarlo a todos sitios sera hermoso..si..pero no se puede decir que sea muy cómodo-

Furetsu:Hai hai por cierto como a quedado mi cuñadito al enterarse que es niño-dijo burlonamente... fuerzas le faltaban si pero como evitar tan ''bella'' oportunidad de meterse con su cuñado-

Yuuichi:Bueno esta tan feliz que ya le han puesto nombre...así que nuestro sobrino se llamara Ryunosuke-dijo mientras el otro hacia lo mismo que había echo Tenma-

Furetsu:lindo...demasiado lindo como para haber salido de la boca de tu hermano no me mientas¡-el otro tenia una gotita enorme era imposible que su novio...alias futuro madre de sus hijos...se llevara bien con su hermano?...yo te contesto Yuuichi..si es imposible-

Yuuichi:Es cierto y Tenma esta super ilusionado y nosotros como le ponemos a nuestro pequeño?

Furetsu:La verdad no lo había pensado-dijo sonriendo-

Yuuichi:mmm...que tal si le ponemos Ryan*?

Furetsu:Que kawaiii parece que los Tsurugi sois buenos con los nombres

Shiro:Furetsu..es hora de que te quitemos el gel y el aparato..-el menor no quería pero fue convencido por su novio que le dijo que le invitaría al McDonald para comer...si yo también quiero ir..y así salieron encontrándose con Tenma y Kyosuke que hablaban de algo con el dr Goengi y el oji-azul se emocionaba y se acercaba a el-

Tenma:Furetsu Furetsu Goengi-san a dicho que si queremos dentro de un par de meses no dejaran oír el corazón del bebe-dijo emocionado con una sonrisa estilo...Tenma-

Furetsu:Que lindoooo¡ y cuando es esa revisión?

Tenma:A los ocho meses de embarazo aun falta pero seguro que llegan pronto-dijo auto-convenciéndose mientras se marchaban de ahí y se iban a comer al Mc Donalds...tengo hambre.-

***Y pasaron tres meses y nuestros queridos Tenma y Furetsu tenían ocho meses en el caso de Fey 7 de embarazo, complejo de gordura y una vagueria que ni kami-sama los levantaba del sillón...***

Fey:-que era el único allí aun en un mes de mejores condiciones-Vamos chicos no teníais que ir hoy a oír el corazoncito de los pequeños Ryu-chan y Ryan-kun-dijo dándole ánimos a aquellos dos vag...digo ukes embarazados-

Tenma:siii-se levanto del sillón...arigato Fey-kami-sama-Por cierto fey a ti también te falta poco para ir a ver a Yu-chan¿no?-Y quien era Yu-chan os pensareis..pues no os lo diré..ok es broma pues Yu-chan es en realidad Michiyuki el hijo de Fey...lindo o no?-

Fey:Hai solo un mes para ir aunque si tengo que estar igual de vago que vosotros me lo pienso jajaja-dijo riéndose mientras Furetsu se levantaba y le decía un ''Oye''-

Tenma:Y quien nos lleva?Yuuichi-nii y Kyosuke han ido a comprar a la tienda-dijo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza-

Fey:Alpha dijo que vendría a por nosotros y nos llevaría y deveria estar aquí..-se oye un pito fuera- ahora-se gira a mi niño y de Reii-chan y al niño de Misutore-Nos vamos.

Tenma:Haii

Entonces subieron al coche y se marcharon a el hospital...donde yo también deveria estar...estoy enfermita...ok dejando mi enfermedad de lado..nuestros niños bajaron y entraron al hospital.

Tenma:Hooola-dijo viendo al dr. Goengi-Ya estamos aquiii-dijo sonriendo-

Dr Goengi:Pensar que has venido al medico mas en estos nueve meses que en toda tu vida se hace extraño-dijo como en burla y Tenma hacia un puchero-

Furetsu:Y Shiro-san es raro no verlo por aquí-le sale una gotita de preocupación en la nuca a Goengi-

Dr Goengi:Bueno se ha ido al baño un momento porque no se encontraba bien-dijo intentando irse de esa conversación acusadora si como lo oyeron/leyeron acusadora-

Furetsu:Esta embarazado cierto?-y ahí comenzó el infierno pero entonces apareció Shiro-

Shiro:Hola chicos como estáis?

Tenma:Es cierto que estas embarazado?-lo que no se fijo es que tras de el peli-blanco había un peli-rosa casi idéntico que al oír eso se abalanzo sobre Goengi-

X:Que le has echo a mi hermano copia barata de ya no tan Vegeta-dijo ahogándolo hasta que sintió que Shiro le cogía el brazo-

Shiro:Atsuya déjale si?-pobre Atsuya que no puede resistirse a las sonrisas de su hermano-

Atsuya:Hai nii-san-dijo resignándose aunque se veían rayos entre los dos-

Dr Goengi:Aunque tu pronto también lo puedes estar si sigues así con Afuro-dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras su hermano le cogía aguantándolo hasta que se calmo-

Atsuya:Y quienes son estos niños?-fijándose en los chicos gordos...hasta que se dio cuenta que estaban embarazados-

Tenma:Yo soy Tenma-dijo sonriente y saludando-

Fey:Yo soy Fey-dijo igual que el anterior-

Furetsu:Y yo soy Furetsu-este lo dijo en tono cansado sin mirarle a la cara y sentado en unos sillones que había allí-

Atsuya:Pues yo soy Atsuya,el hermano de Shiro y cuñado de la copia barata del ya no tan vegeta-dijo y Furetsu enseguida supo que ese chico le caería genial-

Furetsu:Tu también odias a tu cuñado?

Atsuya:No se nota?-dijo mientras ahí se formaba una hermosa amistada basada en el odio a sus cuñados-

Dr Goengi:-ignorando aquella conversación en la que estaban insultándole-Tenma te gustaría pasar primero?

Tenma:Haii

Y al entrar escucharon los hemoshos latidos del corazón del pequeño Ryunosuke y Tenma estaba muy feliz de escuchar a su niño aquel que pronto estaría entre sus brazos. Entonces salio muy feliz y cogieron al peli-naranjo que ya había incluso intercambiado e-mail con Atsuya salio igual que Tenma o incluso mas

Furetsu:Que lindo mi pequeño Ryan incluso su corazón late de forma hermosa

Tenma:Hai Ryunosuke también es un sol

Fey:Me estáis dando envidia-suspira-y aun me falta un mes


	19. Chapter 19

***A los nueve meses de abstinencia de los semes excepto Alpha que eran 8***

Fey:-con una gotita estilo anime-Chicos..esto-viendo a los otros dos como se les salia el alma-Estáis bien?

Furetsu:Tu que crees ya nos dirás tu el mes que viene-dijo mientras el alma regresaba a su cuerpo-

Fey:Eso me dijisteis el mes pasado y yo no estoy sentado todo el día-dijo con una venita en la frente-Tenma estas ahí?

Tenma:zzz..zzz

Furetsu:Esta dur..miendo?

Fey:Eso parece

Kyosuke:Tenma ya hemos llegado-dijo al entrar y Furetsu y Fey ven una sombra pasar a su lado y enseguida a un Kyosuke en el suelo abrazando a Tenma-

Fey:Como ha echo eso?

Furetsu:-levanta los hombros-Ni idea pero que os parece si vamos a comprar cosas para los peques?

Tenma:Claro-dijo sonriendo pero entonces hace una mueca de dolor-Ryunosuke amor quieres no pegar tan fuerte?-dijo hablándole a su vientre y todos se acercaban y ponían la mano en el vientre de Tenma para notarlo-

Fey:Kawaiii mi Michiyuki nunca me da golpes-dijo sonriendo-

Furetsu:Pues que buen peque que es,mi Ryan se desquita conmigo a patadas jejeje-los semes estaba con una cara de no entender ni una pizca de esa conversación de ukes-

Tenma:Por cierto Fey ya has ido a la revisión de Yu-chan-dijo sonriendo-

Fey:Hai oír su corazoncito fue lo mas hermoso del mundo

Kyosuke:-hablando con su hermano-no entiendo nada de lo que hablan

Yuuichi:Son cosas de uke cierto?-dijo pero oyen a Tenma quejarse-

Tenma:Itaiii-nota que esta mojado-Kyosuke...VAMOS AL HOSPITAL¡

Fey:Ryu-chan quiere nacer yeiii-cogiendo los bolsos y cosas de bebe de Tenma

Kyosuke:-buscando por todas partes-Las llaves del coche las llaves las llaves donde demonios están¡

Yuuichi:-señala el pantalón de su hermano-Las tienes en el bolsillo Kyosuke

Tenma:QUERÉIS DAROS PRISA¡

Furetsu:Tu respira tranquilízate-dijo mientras subían al coche y rápidamente Kyosuke arrancaba y llamaba al dr. Goengi-

Kyosuke:-muy nervioso mas incluso que Tenma-Dr Goengi Tenma esta de parto ya vamos para allí así que prepare una maldita camilla

Dr Goengi:Hai hai-se corta la llamada y se ve un coche entrando a toda pastilla en el parking-

Tenma:Itaiii-Kyosuke lo deja en una camilla y se lo llevan al quirofano mientras unas enfermeras le daban tranquilizantes al de ojos ámbar-

Yuuichi:Hay demasiado silencio

Furetsu:Esto es extraño-entonces se oye un grito desde el interior del quirofano-

Tenma:WAA APARTAD ESA AGUJA AYUDAAAAA-silencio otra vez-

Kyosuke:-Dando vueltas como loco a la sala-

Furetsu:Vamos cuñadito que tampoco es para tanto-dijo pero sintió que se estaba mojando-Yuuichi...

Yuichi:Hai amor

Furetsu:Llama a Shiro-san

Yuuichi:Que has dicho?-dijo porque no lo había oído-

Furetsu:QUE LLAMES A SHIRO-SAN QUE RYAN QUIERE NACER MALDITA SEA

Shiro:No hace falta ya lo ha oído todo el hospital-dijo mientras lo ponían en una camilla y lo entraban a el quirofano 2-

Furetsu:MALDITO SEAS YUUICHI TSURUGI ESTARÁS EN ABSTINENCIA HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE-hermosas palabras que se oyeron del segundo quirofano-

Fey:-sonriendo-

Kyosuke:No vas a decir nada?

Fey:Vais a tener mucha movida en casa

Yuuichi:-mas relajado que antes-Porque lo dices?

Fey:Tendréis a dos chicos de la misma edad como crees...-dijo sarcástico-

Después de un tiempo sale Shiro y mira a los semes y sonríe

Shiro:Felicidades papas¡Ya podéis pasar a ver a los pequeñines-dijo mientras los guiaba a las habitaciones-Pasad esta es la de Tenma y la otra la de Furetsu-dijo mientras cada respectivo seme entraba en una habitación y Fey lanzaba una moneda al aire para ver en cual entrar primero-

Comencemos con el que nació primero que fue Ryounosuke:

Kyosuke:-entra y ve una hermosa imagen a su demonio con un niño peli-azul en sus brazos-

Tenma:-Le habla a el bebe-Mira Ryu-chan este es tu papa- mientras Kyosuke lo cogía al tiempo que este abría sus hermosos ojitos dejando ver uno ámbar y otro azul metalizado tenia el cabellos como Tenma y de color azul como su padre...hermoso...abajo pondré una imagen...-

Kyosuke:-sonriendo como papa que era-Ryunosuke eres hermoso-el pequeño le estiro un patilla-Y sacaste mi carácter auch-Tenma se reía ante esto que hermoso entonces oyen que les hacen una foto-

Fey:Que linda imagen jejeje-dijo mientras Kyosuke le dejaba coger a Ryunosuke y Fey se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama-Que lindo-nota como el pequeño se abrazaba a su barriga-jejeje este sera tu futuro amigito ademas de Ryan-chan al cual me voy a visitar-dijo mientras le daba el bebe a Tenma y se despedía-

Con el pequeño Ryan:

Yuuichi entro como si entrara a una sala llena de trampas mortales con miedo de la mama de su querido hijo pero cuando puso un pie en la habitación vio a su querido chico oji-exotico con un hermoso niño de cabello azul como el suyo(el de Yuuichi) con unos ojos bicolores como su mama la piel ligeramente morena como su mama hermosho..-

Furetsu:-viendo entrar a Yuuichi embobado-Creo que tu papa ya se ha enamorado de ti Ryan-dijo riendo tiernamente mientras abrazaba al pequeño-

Yuuichi:Nuestro pequeño es tan hermoso como su mama-dijo cogiendo al pequeño el cual le pego una patada cuando lo levanto-Itaiii mi hijo me odia-dijo yéndose a un rincón y entonces entra Fey pero ahí no había foto que hacer-

Fey:Que le ha pasado?-señalando a Yuuichi-

Furetsu:Ryan le ha dado una patada cuando lo ha levantado jejeje

Fey:Tenia que sacar tu carácter-dijo negando con la cabeza-

Furetsu:Oye..eso no es verdad...por cierto como es Ryu-chan?

Fey:Es lindo lindo pero se parece mucho a su padre incluso en carácter jejeje

Yuuichi:Me voy a verle-dijo saliendo de allí corriendo y con mejor humor-

Fey:Ah le he echo una foto mira-enseñándosela-

Furetsu:Que ojos mas extraños uno de cada color son lindos-dijo sonriendo-Ah quiero verlo pero estoy cansado y no me puedo levantar

Fey:Ya te cansaras de verlo en casa jejeje

*Y paso un mes mas*

Tenma:-que llevaba a Ryunosuke en un carrito azul-hola Fey-dijo entrando junto a Furetsu y Ryan a la casa del otro-

Furetsu:-viendo a Fey tirado en el sofá-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que ya verías como nos sentíamos pues recuerdalo ahora-dijo burlonamente

Fey:-levanta la cabeza-No metas leña a fuego quieres?-ve a los pequeños y coge a Ryunosuke-Como están Ryu-chan y Ryan-kun?-viendo como otra vez el menor se abrazaba a su barriga-jejeje parece que se llevara muy bien con Michiyuki-dijo dándoles un beso a la mejilla a cada uno y dejaba a Ryunosuke en el carrito y este hacia un puchero-

Tenma:jajaja y tu como vas con el pequeño-dijo mientras Fey se ponía a llorar cómicamente-

Furetsu:Te entendemos aunque son una hermosa recompensa-dijo cogiendo a Ryan y abrazándolo-

Fey:Si son la cosa mas linda del mundo-dijo sonriendo-Queréis que os enseñe la habitación de Michiyuki?

Tenma:Hai por cierto donde esta Alpha?

Fey:esta en la habitación ya que lo ha montado todo el

Tenma:En serio?wow que buen papa-dijo mientras subían al piso de arriba con los niños a brazos-

Furetsu:-al entrar a la habitación-Kawaiii es todo tan lindo -dijo viendo la pequeña cuna,los juguetes...todo..-

Fey:Hai-dijo mientras se abrazaba a Alpha-jejeje...Alpha

Alpha:Que pasa?-dijo viendo al otro-

Fey:Michiyuki esta en camino-dijo manteniendo la calma o eso parecía-

Alpha:-llamando al Dr Goengi-

Dr. Goengi:Moshi moshi quien es?

Alpha:I'm Alpha y...

Dr Goengi:No me digas os espero aquí con la camilla

Alpha:Ok

Tenma:En serio que buen papa sera Alpha...cuando yo comencé todo fue un alboroto-dijo mientras subían al coche,llegaron al hospital y Alpha cargo a Fey hasta una camilla-

Alpha:Fey...m..e ahog..as-dijo poniéndose mas morado que su cabello-

Fey:MALDITA SEA TU NO SABES LO QUE DUELE Y TAN TRANQUILO

Alpha:Lo...siento..pero me ..ahogas-dijo mientras lo dejaba en la camilla y bendecía el aire que normalmente odiamos porque interrumpe ciertas escenas pero bueno...-

Fey:DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS NO TE SALVAS ALPHAAA-y eso lo que se oyó cuando entro al quirofano-

Alpha:-mira a los ukes presentes-Tanto duele?

Furetsu:nooo no duele que dices jeje...CLARO QUE DUELE¡

Tenma:jajaja bueno y como pensáis que sera Yu-chan?

Furetsu:Seguro que sera muy lindo jejeje

Y así siguieron los ukes hablando de trivialidades mientras Alpha tenia un vena en la cabeza ya que 10 enfermeras le habían preguntado si quería un maldito tranquilizante y el les dijo que no y a los 14'5567 minutos volvían y por fin salio Shiro con una sonrisa

Shiro:Felicidades Alpha ya eres papa los guiare a la habitación

Alpha:Arigato-estaba emocionado aunque no lo demostrara-

Shiro:Ya llegamos-dijo mientras Alpha pasaba y Tenma y Furetsu gravaban la escena-

Alpha:Fey el es...-dijo viendo a un chico cabellos de usagi-chan y verde como Fey y unas ojos grises tirando a violetas como Alpha-

Fey:Hai el es Michiyuki Rune nuestro hijo-sonriendole mientras se besaban-

Furetsu:Rune?No seria ***inserte apellido aquí***-dijo mientras entraban los dos con los pequeños-

Fey:Hai Alpha ha dicho que prefiere que le pongamos mi apellido-sonriendo-

Tenma:Que lindo es kawaiii-dijo mientras se acercaba y entonces Ryunosuke estiro sus bracitos a Michiyuki-Quieres estar con Michiyuki? Jejeje

Fey:Parece que a tu hijo le gusta mucho Michiyuki-no sabes la verdad que has dicho Fey no lo sabes-


	20. Chapter 20

Y así pasaron las horas,días,meses...y Ryan y Ryounosuke tenían casi ya un añito y Michiyuki le faltaba un poco mas para este...ademas Matsukaze Tenma estaba con otro extraño episodio de vómitos...que todos sabemos que significa..o no jejeje

Fey:-haciendo la comida con Furetsu-Que crees que sera ahora niño o niña...

Furetsu:Yo niño seguro

Fey:Pues yo niña

Furetsu:Entonces apostemos un día entero con los tres niños en la sala

Fey:Esta echo

Tenma:Os pedirá que no metieseis a mi hijo en vuestras apuestas ni a mi futuro o futura hijo o hija en esto -dijo mientras lo veías y parecía que fuera zombie-

Furetsu:hai hai ya has ido a ver al Dr goengi?

Tenma:Ahora iba estoy esperando a que Kyosuke vuelva

Fey:-se oyen unos sonidos del salón y chillidos y los ukes van a ver que pasa aunque lo suponían ya que pasaba constantemente-Y ahora que ocurrirá?

Ryounosuke:Michiuki e mio-dijo abrazando al menor allí presente-

Ryan:Ya o se peado acoador-dijo mientras le tiraba un juguete-

Ryounosuke:No e insules si no o sabes decir ben

Ryan:Mia quen habla

Michiyuki:deteneos oegai

Ryounosuke:ah empeado el

Michiyuki:Peo tu lo peonas nee?-sonriendole y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Ryounosuke:Hai-dijo mientras abrazaba al usagi-chan junior-

Ryan:-mientras se iba caminando-ios a u hotel-su mama uke lo coge en brazos-

Furetsu:Ryan amor quien te a enseñado eso?

Ryan:Tío Kyosuke

Furetsu:-le pasa el pequeño a Tenma-VOY A MATARLOOO¡

Tenma:jejeje-mira seriamente a Ryan-Ryan-kun tu no le hagas caso a tu tío Kyosuke ya después se lo diré que no diga esas cosas feas

Ryan:Hai tío Tenma-abrazandole...digamos que Ryan le tenia mucho apego a Tenma como tío consentidor que era-Po cieto Tio Tenma etas enfermo?

Tenma:Porque lo dices?

Ryan:Poque mama tío Fey y tu hablabai sobre i al hospital

Tenma:Bueno un poco enfermo estoy pero nada importante y a lo mejor tendrás nuevos primos

Ryan:Que no ean como Ryou onegai

Tenma:jejeje eso yo no lo decido

Entonces se oye un pito de un coche fuera

Tenma:Parece que me tengo que marchar Ryan-kun-le besa la frente-

Ryan:Peo yo quero ir contigo

Michiyuki:yo tamben

Ryounosuke:Yo quero saber si tendre nuevo hemanitos

Tenma:-mira a Fey y a Furetsu y se encoge de hombros-Que hacemos?

Fey:Vayamos que perdemos con ir?

En el hospital:

Dr. Goengi:Tenma como puedes estar embarazado si aun no ha pasado un año desde el anterior

Tenma:No es mi culpa bueno en parte si-dijo sonrojado-

:Pero-siente una patada en la pierna y ve a Ryan-

Ryan:Deja a tío Tenma,bakaaa

Dr. Goengi:Porque sacaste el carácter de tu madre Ryan?...porque?

Furetsu:Oye que estoy aquí¡

Shiro:-Que venia de la mano de una niña peli-rubia castaña bueno del color del cabello de Shuyaa y ojos grises-verdosos-Vamos vamos tranquilizaros ¿si? Anda Yuki ve con tu papa

Yuki:Papiiiii-le abraza y este le corresponde-

:Bueno sera mejor que Tenma pase ya..-se fija en un detalle- Y tenma?

Fey:En dirección al baño

Tenma:Ya estoy aquí-dijo mientras se sentía destrozado-

Shiro:Vamos entra-dijo mientras lo acompañaba dentro-

Pasan unos minutooos y se oye un ''Queeeeeee?''

Shiro:-sale sonriente-Felicidades van a ser gemelos-se oye un ''plofff''-Se ha vueltoo ha desmayar...

Ryounosuke:-picandole con una ramita a su padre y diciéndole-Mal seme papa mal seme-y todos se le quedaban viendo con una gotita estilo anime-

Y así pasaron tres meses mas(si ya se que el tiempo pasa rápido):

Bueno pues como andaba esa casa...con un Tenma embarazado de cinco meses un Furetsu con episodio de vómitos desde hace tres meses y a un Fey mirándoles con burla

Fey:debería hacer un anime de esto jajaja-dijo riendo mientras Furetsu lo miraba mal-

Furetsu:Voy a pedir cada día que te embaraces de cuatrillizos

Tenma:-jugando con Ryan-Vamos vamos Furetsu que no es para tanto

Furetsu:No se como puedes decir eso llevando a dos bebes

Tenma:-se encoge de hombros-ahora que lo pienso hoy me toca ir a ver el sexo de los bebes-sonriendo-

Fey:hoy la apuesta se cumplirá jajaja

Furetsu:Yo mejor me hago una revisión

Tenma:bebes al mundo...por cierto donde están los chicos?

Fey:Creo que oí que iban a construir no se que cosa para los bebes en camino

Tenma:Que lindos que son

Furetsu:No quiero levantarme del sofá la gravedad me esta afectando mas a mi-okey le voy a copiar esa escusa a Furetsu para cuando mi mama me pida que haga algo-

Fey:vamos no sea vago y vamos a la consulta del medico

Furetsu:lo dicho invocare que tengas cuatrillizos de tanto pensarlo


	21. Chapter 21

:Hola Tenma y...Furetsu tu..vamos no puede ser o si?

Furetsu:No me tires de la lengua-corre hacia el baño para..bueno ya saben-

Tenma:Shuuya-san shuuya-san quiero saber ya si son niños niñas o niño y niña

Shiro:-que apareció por ahí-Claro Tenma ven conmigo-dijo mientras entraban a la consulta-

Entonces llego Furetsu y se sentó junto a Fey:

Furetsu:nee Fey crees que los niños estarán bien con los chicos

Fey:Son sus hijos así que deben...supongo

X:Fey,Furetsu sois vosotros?

X:Parece que si lo son..

Fey:Ranmaru,Kinsuke hacia mucho que no os veíamos

Kinsuke:Si que hacia-sonriendo a la vez que se podía ver que su estomago se encontraba abultado-

Ranmaru:No creo que sea tanto o si-este también tenia el estomago bastante abultado-

Furetsu:Eso digo yo y...Kirino-sempai no era usted el que decía que nunca quedaría embarazado?

Ranmaru:-sonrojado desviando la mirada-Son cosas que pasan

Fey:Ranmaru déjalo si el ya tiene incluso un hijo y esta embarazado de un humano

Ranmaru:En seriooo?Pues no me recrimines y tu no eras quien odiaba a los humanos?

Kinsuke:Tienes un hijo en serio?

Fey:Sii y yo tambien y Tenma también y lleva gemelos-mientras estos hablaban de los niños los otros dos comenzaron ha hablar sobre embarazo bebes y recriminándose para acabar riéndose hasta que salio Tenma-

Tenma:Ranmaru-sempai Kinsuke cuanto tiempo-sonriendoles-

Kinsuke:Tenma-le abraza-hacia mucho que no nos veíamos

Furetsu:Eso da igual Tenma que serán?

Fey:Eso eso que Furetsu se tendrá que quedar con los niños

Tenma:Para desgracias de Kyosuke son dos niños-sonriendo-

Furetsu:No se que me da mas alegría que Fey haya perdido la apuesta o que mi cuñado se vaya a fastidiar

Ranmaru:Cuñado?Se que quieres a Tenma como un hermano pero...

Fey:-se ríe-No..es cuñado literalmente ya que el novio de Tenma es el hermano menor del novio de Furetsu

Kinsuke:Waa increible¡

Tenma:No os gustaría conocerlos?

Kinsuke:A mi me gustaría le llamare a Taiyo y le diré que nos lleve

Tenma:Hace mucho que no veo a Taiyo

Furetsu:Uyy que me da que mi cuñado tendrá celos

Fey:Un momento...Furetsu tu no ibas a hacerte una prueba de embarazo?

Furetsu:-nervioso y disimulando una sonrisa-Yo que va pero que dices Fey-siendo arrastrado por todos hacia dentro de la consulta-Nooo no quiero saberlo-

Shiro:-sale al cabo de un rato sonriendo-Bueno tenemos a otro embarazado

Furetsu:Maldito seas Yuuichi Tsurugi

En otro lugar:

Yuuichi:-estornuda-Achus parece que alguien esta hablando de mi

Ryan:Seguo e mama madicendote

Kyosuke:-choca los cinco con Ryan-Tu si que sabes canijo

Ryan:Yo no soy anijo

Kyosuke:Prefieres enano aunque ese es el de Ryounosuke

Ryounosuke:No shoi enano eres mao papa seo die a mama-sonriendo victorioso-

Kyousuke:Y yo le diré a Michiyuki...-nota que el pequeño le tapa la boca-

Ryounosuke:De acuedo papi eto e un trato

Michiyuki:-se asoma por la puerta junto a su padre con una bandeja la cual Alpha ayudaba a cargar-Ya taje la galletas

Ryounosuke:Ay tan kawaiii-abrazandole una vez dejo la bandeja-

Michiyuki:No oy kawaii-haciendo un puchero-

Ryounosuke:Si lo eres

Ryan:Me siento omo la tecea rueda de u triciclo-mira a los tres semes allí presentes-No poiais hace uno ma solo tres y yo solo no?

Kyousuke:Vienen gemelos en camino

Ryan:naa lo gemeos siempre se sobepotegen ente ellos-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-Me discriminai-se va-

Yuuichi:Hijo debes de dejar de juntarte con Kyousuke-negando con la cabeza-

Con los ukes embarazados..excepto Fey pero no por mucho..o ya veremos..Alpha impone tu poder seme..:

Taiyo:-llega en coche y los ve allí y sale de el para saludar-Hola amor-le da un beso-Que era?

Kinsuke:Un niño-sonriendole-

Taiyo:Yuju así le podre enseñar fútbol-ve a Tenma-No puede ser..eres tu Tenma..waa cuanto tiempo-lo abraza-Sigues igual de pequeñajo

Tenma:No soy pequeño solo tu eres demasiado alto

Taiyo:Naa eres pequeño-sigue abrazándolo-

Furetsu:-le señala la escena a Kinsuke-Oye no te da celos?

Kinsuke:No porque ellos son como hermanos desde pequeños

Furetsu:Oye ese es mi papel

Ranmaru:No el tuyo es el de hermano sobreprotector

Tenma-siguiendo con lo de antes-Se lo diré a Ryan-kun

Taiyo:Es tu novio?

Tenma:No,es mi sobrino de casi un año que me sobreproteje como su madre

Furetsu:Que tenéis todos conmigo hoy?-subiendo al coche junto a los otros-

Tenma:No si yo os quiero tanto a ti como a Ryan-kun-ve la casa de Fey-Waa ya estamos pobre de Kyosuke cuando se entere que son niños

Furetsu:Yo voy a grabarlo

Ranmaru:Ya me extrañaba a mi que te cayese bien el novio de Tenma

Tenma:-sale corriendo-Kyosukeeee~-se lanza a sus brazos-

Kyosuke:Tenma que ocurre?

Tenma:Son dos niños

Kyosuke:Así que tendremos dos niños mas

Ryounosuke:Yeii dos hemanitos le ensenae a juga fútbol

Ryan:-mira la puerta-Mama quenes son ellos?

Tenma:Son nuestros amigos de la infancia Ryan-kun

Taiyo:Y quien el novio de Ten-chan?

Ryounosuke:Mama quen es el?-dijo mientras su madre uke lo cogía en brazos-

Tenma:El es Taiyo

Taiyo:Tu eres el hijo de Tenma?-alzándolo en el aire-Tienes unos lindos ojos

Ryounosuke:Arigato peo podrias bajame esto daña mi ogullo

Kyosuke:Ryou que orgullo ni que orgullo si tu eres un niño aun

Ryou:Peo papa tengo mi ogullo seme-abrazando a Michiyuki-

Taiyo:Así que tu eres el novio de Ten-chan encantado-le extiende la mano aunque a Kyosuke no le gusto ese ''Ten-chan'' ...demasiado amistoso...pero la cogió-

Kyosuke:Si soy Kyosuke Tsurugi y tu eres?

Taiyo:Yo soy Amemiya Taiyo soy amigo de la infancia de Tenma y Furetsu pero yo soy humano al igual que vosotros

Yuuichi:Encantado yo soy Yuuichi Tsurugi el novio de Furetsu

Ranmaru:Hombre pero si es el milagro-se acerca-Como hiciste para enamorar a este chico?Por cierto yo soy Kirino Ranmaru otro amigo de la infancia

Furetsu:Oye¡

Ranmaru:Es cierto o no?

Furetsu:-desvía la mirada sonrojado-Tal vez

Kinsuke:-poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de Ryan-Y quien eres tu?-sonriendole-

Ryan:Yo soy Ryan Tsurugi-dijo mientras sonreia a lo RBD junior-

Kinsuke:Que lindoooo-lo abraza-

Ryan:-se deja abrazar...-_un uke es un uke después de todo a ellos se les trata bien-_seras un buen seme Ryan te lo aseguro-

Taiyo:-mira la escena con celos y va y coge a Kinsuke al estilo princesa-

Kinsuke:-sonrojado-Taiyo bajame onegai

Taiyo:-hace como si no hubiese escuchado nada-Bueno nosotros nos vamos ha celebrar que tendré un lindo niño-dijo marchándose mientras Kinsuke le recriminaba-

Ranmaru:Sera cosa que yo tambien me vaya Shindou debe estar preocupado

Furetsu:Shindou-sempai es tu novio Ranmaru-sempai?-dijo con cara de ''Uyy es mi hora de molestar''-

Ranmaru:-disimula-Hay Tenma y como vas con los gemelos

Furetsu:Pero lo de Shindou...

Ranmaru:Los gemelos he dicho*

Tenma:Bien aunque uno de ellos no deja de darme patadas mientras el otro es muy calmado

Ranmaru:Kawaiii...Bueno yo me marcho que paséis buen día-despidiendose-

Tenma/Fey:Ya nee~

Alpha:Y Michiyuki?

Kyosuke:Y Ryounosuke?-se miran entre ellos y se palmean la frente-Otra vez no..


End file.
